


Tails of the Cattons

by TiffanyF



Series: Tails of the Cattons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter AU. This is sort of where the idea for my "Dragon Chronicles" originated. Harry Potter finds out that not only is he not human, neither are two of his teachers. I don't own anyone you recognize and do not make money from this.  When a new teacher appears at the school things begin to get weird(er) for Harry Potter. AU. Repost. This is the precursor to my rather epic crossover story The Dragon Chronicles. I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters (except Draciana).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Moved from the WWOMB archive  
> 2) Any flames will be posted on my livejournal for public comment and deleted from the archive without further comment.  
> 3) Yep, this is where the idea for TDC came from.  
> 4) ENJOY!!!!!!

Harry ducked as another curse shot his way, rolled and came up on his knees, wand drawn and pointed at his attacker.

"As remarkable as your skills in gymnastics appear to be, Mr. Potter, it will not save you from the Dark Lord," Severus Snape sneered from across the large practice room.

"It can only help," Harry replied, standing up.

"Mind your tone when you speak to me," Snape snapped.

The pair was forced to stop arguing as the door opened and a small, jeweled cat flew in (although only Severus could see it) and landed on Snape's shoulder. As it was completely black except for the diamond-colored stones around its neck and paws, it blended in perfectly with his robes. Then Madame Draciana entered the room in a swish of robes. She was a total contrast to the potions master, where he was dark she was light. "Severus, a moment if you please," she said in a melodic tone. "Good evening, Potter."

The pair of professors watched as Harry gathered his bag and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Severus detached the animal from his shoulder and handed it to Draciana. "Why did you feel the need it interrupt my lessons this evening?" he asked.

"Because I need to speak with you," she replied, setting the small cat on her left shoulder. "And I think you know why, too."

"If we must, then let us go down to the dungeons where no one will overhear," Snape sighed.  
********************

When both were settled on opposite ends of the long black sofa in Snape's personal chambers, he looked over at the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and saw a strange gleam in her silver eyes. "What is it now?"

"Sev, I know you better than anyone in this school," she replied softly. "You've felt the pull of a bond, haven't you?"

Snape sat and stared into the fire for several long minutes. Around them, several brightly colored cats lounged in the warmth from the flames. "I have," he finally admitted. "But it's with Potter; how can I betray that trust? He's a student, Drace, he's only a child."

Draciana smiled. "I think he knows something is up," she said. "He's been watching you more than usual for two months now."

"You were bonded," he said, looking over at her. "How did you deal with it?"

"Chenray was really shocked when I explained things to him the first time," she replied, smiling sadly. "Be he handled it fairly well in the end. The Cattons made it easier on him to adapt to his new position."

Snape refilled his glass of scotch. "It was sad to lose him so young," he sighed. "Maybe you should speak with Potter first, I know he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Draciana said. "I don't think he knows how to hate, but his feelings towards you at the moment lean more towards dislike than anything else. I doubt you even scare him much anymore."

"I cannot just spring this on him," Snape snapped. "He would think me mad."

"Then I guess I should talk with him," Draciana said. "But only about what and who we are and the Cattons; you must explain the bond and how it affects magic."

"Very well, I thank you for your help, Drace," he sighed. "Tomorrow then?"

"Of course, Sev," she said. Draciana kissed him softly on the cheek and left him staring into the fire, as if searching for answers in the firelight.


	2. Chapter 2

When Draciana swept into her classroom the next morning, she heard muttering from the Gryffindors. "Yes, thank you for that observation," she said. "But I assure you I am not -taking lessons from your greasy git of a potions master', Mr. Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor. Now, I hope you all studied hard for your exam today, you have the full hour."

There were soft mutters but she ignored them and handed out the tests. Once the students were settled in to writing, she returned to her desk and looked around the room. As usual, Weasley and Granger were sitting together leaving Harry to find a spot where he could. She thought about it a little more and wondered why he usually sat off by himself, but knew how losing a loved one could affect a person's personality. She spent the rest of the hour marking essays from her first years.

When the bell rang, she collected the rolls of parchment from the class as they filed out. "Mr. Potter, please remain behind, I need to speak with you for a few moments."

Harry looked towards his friends as they left the room and tried to smile. Draciana knew both would remain behind and try to overhear the conversation. "Mr. Potter, I shall be brief as I realize you must be hungry," she said. "I have noticed certain things I must visit with you about but in a place more private than my classroom. Would you join me for dinner in my rooms tonight? I shall leave the door in my office open for you."  
********************

"Drace, I do not see how this could possibly work," Severus sighed from his seat on her sofa. "And why can I not have scotch?"

She looked up from the basket of hatchings. "Because we have a student coming to dine with us and Albus wouldn't overlook us breaking that rule," she replied. "I want you to know what I'm telling the boy so you can build upon it."

"Will Albus overlook a relationship between a teacher and student?" Snape asked. "Will Harry be willing to move from his dorm to my rooms once the bond is realized?"

"Albus knows what we are and what we do," she said. "He will understand in the end."

"Even if it concerns the Gryffindor golden boy?"

"Sev, behave yourself, Harry shall be here soon," Draciana scolded.

He looked up as Ebony, the black jeweled Catton, landed on his lap. "When are you going to teach them some manners?" he muttered.

"Oh my dear, you know better than that." A knock at the door made her look up. "Please come in, Harry, and sit down," she told the wide-eyed boy.

"You didn't say he was going to be here," Harry protested.

"I told you this would not work," Severus sighed. "I shall see you later, dear one."

"Severus Snape, you sit down this minute," Draciana snapped. "Honestly, this is all for your benefit, not mine. Why must men be so stubborn all the time?"

By that time Harry had settled on the very edge of one of the matching dove gray chairs that flanked the sofa and was looking back and forth between them.

"Thank you for coming, Harry," Draciana continued. "The house elves will bring our dinner in a moment. I know you must feel puzzled and confused. Severus and I will answer what questions we can but nothing said here can leave this room."

"Um, okay are you two married or something?"

"No child, we're not," Draciana replied. "Have you studied Guardians in defense yet?"

"No ma'am, defense hasn't been that great most years," Harry said. "What are Guardians?"

Severus and Draciana looked at each other. "Well, the full title is Guardian of Light," Severus said, falling into lecture mode. "They are witches and wizards with additional powers. Some can fly unaided, or become invisible at will, some are seers, while others choose to locate and train young Guardians."

"Is the headmaster a Guardian?" Harry asked.

"No, although that's not a bad guess," Draciana smiled. Her Catton, Amethyst, flew across the room and landed on her lap. The deep purple Catton stood in sharp contrast to her pure white and silver robes.

"One other thing that marks the Guardians is their eyes," Severus said. "They are always the color of a gem, metal or stone."

"Like yours," Harry exclaimed. "And Madame Draciana's!"

"Yes Harry, we're Guardians," Draciana said. "As twins we're extremely rare even among our kind."

Harry looked back and forth between his professors. "You're twins?" he asked, shocked. "That's why you seem so alike at times, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, Guardians are snarky by nature," Draciana coughed. "I suppose Severus and I are a tad worse than normal though."

"Harry, have you not realized it's not just us we are speaking of here?" Snape asked. "We believe you may be coming into a Guardian's powers."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, your eyes for one are an unusually clear green, plus Drace has noticed you watching our friends. None but the Guardians see them."

Harry ran his potions master's words around his head for a few minutes. "Wait, you mean those small flying cats?" he finally asked.

"The Cattons," Draciana replied. "I noticed you watching them in class last month. That's when I started watching you."

"It's not at all uncommon for Guardians to come into their powers around the age of sixteen," Severus commented. "For those not born with their powers, as we were."

"So what exactly does all this mean?" Harry asked.

Draciana looked directly at him. "It means, Mr. Potter, than you must grow up even faster than anyone has the right to ask you to," she replied, seriously. "You would still attend regular classes but would have additional lessons with either Sev or myself."

"Will it help me defeat Voldemort?"

Snape flinched and Harry realized something. "Hey, how could be a Death Eater if he's a Guardian of Light?" he asked.

Draciana moved Amethyst to the arm of the sofa and stood. "What do you see when you look at me?"

Harry's gaze took in her braided white hair, pale skin, silver eyes and white and silver robes. "Lightlessness, paleness, no color," he replied.

"Exactly, almost light personified," she said. "Now look at Sev and tell me what you see."

The potions master's black hair fell to his shoulders and could have easily hidden his onyx eyes. His black robes made the paleness of his skin almost unnatural. "Darkness," Harry finally said.

"One reason twins are so rare is we are, in fact, quite dangerous," Severus said. "We hold more power than any living Guardian because we are so close."

"I am light, he is shadow," Draciana continued. "You cannot have one without the other. Sev was never a true Death Eater, despite his past; he has never strayed from the path upon which we walk."

"Harry, this training will only aid you in the end," Severus said. "If you feel you must, talk it over with the Headmaster before you make your final decision. We will not press you into anything. It is time for you to make a choice about the path upon which you walk."


	3. Chapter 3

It was two days later that Severus and Draciana received a summons from the Headmaster. "Whipped-cream Oreo," Snape spat.

"I think it's cute," Draciana commented, following her brother up the stairs. "You should lighten up."

"You know very well how I feel about these -teas' with Albus."

"Come in, come in," a cheerful voice called from the other side of the door. Severus opened it and immediately wished he could run back to his rooms. Albus Dumbledore was wearing a bright lemon yellow robe with red and purple stars shooting across is plus a hat to match. "Ah, Severus and Draciana come in," he twinkled. "Tea, biscuit, sherbet lem...."

"No thank you," Snape grumbled, slumping down in a chair as far away from the man as he could get.

"Just tea for me, thank you Albus," Draciana replied, shooting her twin a look.

"I had a most interesting conversation with young Harry the other day," Albus said in an off-handed manner, pouring out three cups of tea.

Draciana took hers with a smile. "Did you, I'm glad to hear it."

"He said that the pair of you offered him extra training," Albus continued. "Would you be willing to tell me about it?"

"We believe, actually we know, Harry has become or is soon to become a Guardian," Severus started. "As such, we feel we must act to help him learn to control whatever new powers he manifests over the rest of this year and beyond."

"Yes, good, good, but is there more to it?" Albus asked.

"Yes there is," Snape sighed. "Do you remember Chenray?"

"Delightful chap," Albus replied. "Your bonded if I recall correctly, Draciana, lost to us in a Death Eater raid."

Draciana nodded. "One way for us to find young Guardians is through a special bond," she said. "It is similar to a soul bond only both Guardians won't die at the same moment; otherwise I would be dead as would Severus."

"I see, and you've felt this bond, Dracie?" Albus said, his blue eyes twinkling madly. "You are older than him but that won't matter as the years go past. Have you explained this to Harry?"

"No we haven't," Severus snapped. "Because it isn't Drace who felt the call to the bond, it was me. His snarky, greasy old git of a potions master. He needs this training to remain alive; I refuse to scare him away."

As Albus sat, blinking, Draciana realized that one of her Cattons was calling to her frantically and she knew it was time to answer. Draciana set her tea cup down on the desk and swept out of the room.  
********************

Madame Draciana made her way to a room she had never seen before. It had a pair of chairs in front of a large fire place, a single table and a bed. Harry was sitting in one of the chairs, staring into the flames. "Did you know this whole year has been a scam?" he asked in a low tone, the only acknowledgement that he was no longer alone. "Nothing more than a lie?"

"I have sensed something off, but couldn't tell where it was coming from," she replied, stepping forward to the empty chair. "Please talk with me Harry."

"A total fabrication," he continued, in a dreamy voice, watching the fire. "I've been living here since the first day of school; my house kicked me out. I don't even know why. Do you know what it feels like to know no one cares if you're still around or not?"

"Harry, it may not mean much and you probably won't believe me now, but I care," she said softly. "You're the son I never had. Please Harry, talk to me, don't do anything dangerous."

"I know you're not lying, I'm too good now. Severus taught me how to read intent," Harry mused. "But are you telling me the whole truth?"

Draciana knelt down in front of him. "Read my mind, Harry, look into my memories and see my intentions and why I've acted like I have."

Harry cast the spell and saw Draciana at a younger age with a young Italian man. He saw the man tortured and killed by Lucius Malfoy while Draciana was forced to watch. He saw her suffer the crutciatus curse; he saw her lose her child as a result.

"Look deeper," she whispered.

Harry continued through her mind and finally found himself as a baby being held by Draciana. He could feel the love in that picture and realized that every thought he'd seen or felt about him had been colored with love and devotion. "Why?" he asked, bitterly.

"The dark lord has murdered all but a few Guardians," she replied. "Lilly and I were friends in school, close friends. My baby would have been your age had she lived. When I found I would be teaching not only you but Draco Malfoy this year, I tried to keep you at arm's length but couldn't. I know Malfoy would be watching me and reporting back to his father. I couldn't take a risk with you. My fear deepened when I realized you were also a Guardian."

"I understand," Harry sighed. "Voldemort has ruined my life so far; why not just add to it even more?"

Draciana took his hand in hers. "Harry, please listen to me, I can help you if you'll trust me." Her heart sank as he pulled out a long knife. "Harry, don't."

"Why should I? Who would really care if I was gone forever?" he asked, bitter and sad. "You, obviously, but who else? Where's Dumbledore watching out for his Golden Boy? Or the brave and true Gryffindors? They haven't cared since the first day of school; they just ganged up on me and kicked me out. No one stood up for me."

Draciana was shocked that one so young could sound so old and used up. "Harry, please put the knife down and trust me," she said. "Between us Sev and I can help you; but you must trust us first."

"To not feel pain," Harry muttered. "To not endure sadness and hopelessness, to finally be free of all the whispers and pointing fingers. To be with my family again." He raised the knife and watched the light play over the blade. "I'd be so happy again. To be able to laugh would be the greatest gift in the world."

"Harry, I know you're hurting right now, but killing yourself is not the answer," she said. "Killing Voldemort is the answer, it will end so much of the pain and suffering."

"Just tell me who else would care if I was gone."

"Severus would."

That single phrase, uttered so softly startled Harry into dropping the knife. "Snape?" he gasped.

Draciana banished the knife. "Yes child, my twin," she said. "We hadn't thought to tell you until you knew more about us. But I see too much has been hidden from you; will you listen?"

"Yes," Harry replied, sliding onto the floor next to her.

"Both Sev and I are able to locate and train new Guardians," she started. "One way is for a type of bond to activate, for lack of a better word, and identify not only another Guardian but a bond mate as well."

"You mean like a husband or wife?"

"Basically yes, but the bonding goes slightly deeper and the powers of the Guardians involved increase dramatically," she replied. "The bond is for life but unlike a soul bond, both will not die at the same moment. Otherwise I would not be here speaking to you. When a bond is felt and realized, the older Guardian takes the younger as his or her student and, in time, explains about the bond. Chenray and I were together ten years before he was killed."

"You told me you believe I have powers similar to yours," Harry said. "What happens now?"

Draciana sighed. "Well, we had planned to have you keep on with your regular classes, but knowing what I do now, maybe it would be best for you to vanish," she said. "That way we can focus on your training."

"Uh, Madame Draciana, no offense, but you're not the one who sensed the bond are you?"

"No child, I'm not," she replied. "I do not believe I shall ever find another to bond with. I was too damaged after what happened to Chenray."

"So its Snape then, is it?"

She looked at him. "How would you react if I told you yes?"

"Not as badly as you seem to expect," he said. "I could do a lot worse, after all."

"That's true, Harry," she replied. "But seriously now, how do you feel about vanishing?"

"As long as I can stay at Hogwarts, I don't really care," he said. "I'll be glad enough to be far away from my so-called friends. When do we start?"  
********************

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had spent over a century and a half in the wizarding world and knew it took a great deal to shock him. It took even more to render him speechless. Severus Snape had just managed to do both with a single sentence.

"Headmaster, are you all right?" Snape asked, amused but also slightly concerned.

"Yes, yes, of course my boy," Albus replied. "Where did your sister rush off to?"

"She was called by one of her Cattons, Amethyst most likely," Shape replied. "Something must be wrong. No doubt she'll speak with you about it."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like some tea?"

Snape glared. "I am calm enough, thank you Albus," he said. "We need to talk about placing Harry into our care rather than those horrid muggles he lives with. As a Guardian, he is an even greater threat to the dark lord than before."

"It's not that easy," Albus replied. "The Ministry would throw a fit if Harry was placed with you. They know only of your outside persona and nothing else. I suppose it might be possible to place him with Draciana, but she doesn't have a perfect record either."

"She was a victim!" Snape snapped. "If those bumbling idiots still cannot see this than there is more wrong at the Ministry than I thought."

"Nevertheless, the laws must be obeyed," Albus said. "I believe you mentioned a bond; that may be our only option."

"Albus, I will not force Harry into a bond that can only be broken by death," Severus stated firmly. "Especially not to one he cannot stand."

"But if it is as you say and Harry must be moved from his relative's care we must find another guardian for him," Albus said. "No pun intended my dear boy."

"What of you, Albus?" Snape asked, choosing for the moment to ignore the bad joke. "If you were to become the boy's keeper then he would remain here at the school full time and we could train him."

The elder wizard sighed and looked out a window. "If only it was that simple," he finally said. "Go and think about this, my boy, and speak with Dracie. Let us see what answers time brings us. We have until the end of term after all."  
********************

Snape was less than pleased to find his Catton, Coal, waiting for him with a message to return to his rooms immediately. His mind was so busy working on the problems surrounding Harry that he didn't even notice the terrified students pressing against walls and leaping aside to get out of his way.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded when he found not only his sister but Potter and apparently all his belongings. "Drace, have you gone mad?"

She moved across the room in a gentle glide. -Sev, he needs our protection," she said. "Not just from the dark, but from his fellow classmates."

"What?" Severus exclaimed.

"I must pay a visit to Gryffindor Tower," she replied. "Sev, Harry wants to talk with you, please listen to what he has to say and don't judge. Leave the other students to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Professor McGonagall listened to her house and went to see the Headmaster. She found him tinkering with one of his magical scopes. "Albus, something must be done about Madame Draciana," she announced. "My Gryffindor prefects just came and told me that she burst into their common room, issued several detentions to the sixth years, took points and left. Now surely you do not condone this behavior."  

"Of course not," he replied. "But I believe Draciana is already on her way here and will be more than willing to answer your questions." He paused as the door opened and Draciana swept in. Fawkes flapped his wings and trilled. "Draciana, I have asked you not to bring Cattons into my office, you know they upset Fawkes."

"I do recall, Albus, but Amethyst and Crystal are here for a reason," she replied. "Professor McGonagall, you are here for a reason also, I'm sure, please get it over with."

"How dare you?" McGonagall exclaimed. "What were you thinking, treating the students in such a manner, you are a teacher, you have no right to behave as you did."

"Oh yes, of course, the perfect Gryffindors can do no wrong," Draciana mocked. She, after all, was Ravenclaw. "What of Potter, does he not have any rights? Where is he now?"

Albus and Minerva looked at each other. "I would imagine he's in class as is the rest of the school," McGonagall finally said. "And what of your own lessons?"

"Assigned a study hall in the library and an essay," Draciana replied. "You are both blinded by your love for all things Gryffindor. How long has it been since you looked objectively at their behavior? Since you could see what was really happening?"

"How dare you take that tone with the Headmaster?" McGonagall fumed. "Albus, how can you just sit there and allow this?"

Draciana silently asked Amethyst to carry a message to Severus. Then she focused back on the others. "Albus, this has gone on long enough," McGonagall was saying. "I want an explanation as to why a number of my house now has detention on a Quidditch weekend and they are all on the team. It is not acceptable."

"Surely the detentions can be served another time," Dumbledore said.

"They shouldn't even have those detentions to start with!"

"Albus, I set those detentions for a reason and I will not change anything about them," Draciana said.

A fire call interrupted their argument. "Headmaster," Snape sneered. "Mr. Potter is missing from my class and no one seems to know where he is."

"What about Mr. Weasley or Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"Really Minerva, what part of no one did you not understand? Would you like to see them, Headmaster?"

"Yes please," Albus replied. Snape nodded and vanished as Albus turned to Draciana. "What do you know about this?"

"More than I can explain before the children arrive," she replied. "But I promise he is quite safe."  
********************

Ron Weasley opened the door to the Headmaster's office slowly and looked inside. "Ah, come in Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger," Albus called. "Please sit down, sherbet lemon? No, then can you tell us where Harry is today?"

"We don't know, sir," Hermione replied. In truth she had been feeling bad for what they had done to Harry at the start of the year but hadn't been able to talk with him.

"Hermione, we swore not to tell," Ron snapped, and promptly went white when he realized there were other teachers in the office.

"Shut it Ron, Harry's missing and could be in trouble," Hermione snapped right back. "Headmaster, Harry's not been in Gryffindor tower since the first night back. The entire house got together and decided to get rid of him; I've no idea where he's been staying."

Draciana stepped from the shadows and advanced. She wasn't nearly as scary as her brother but she would do her best. "Such loyalty," she sneered. "Do go on, Miss Granger, and tell us why all of Harry's so-called friends turned on him."

"Because of you-know-who," Hermione replied. "Most of us knew about the connection between him and Harry and we decided it was too dangerous to let Harry stay with us."

"So rather than talk with him or a teacher, and give him the support he needs to defeat the dark lord, the courageous Gryffindors tossed one of their own out to fend for himself," Draciana spat, her voice as cold as ice. "Do you even know how dangerous that was?"

"Draciana, you've made your point," Albus broke in. "Now stop all this silliness and tell us where Harry is."

She spun around. "Silliness is it? That's what you always say whenever a student other than a Gryffindor is in danger. Well not this time, Headmaster, Harry is still in the castle, but he is where he shall be safe," Draciana said. "Please inform his professors that he will no longer be attending classes."

McGonagall jumped out of her chair. "This is intolerable! You cannot simply remove a student from his year-mates," she exclaimed. "Harry has to go to lessons, he has to finish school."

"I think his year-mates have made it quite clear how they feel about attending classes with Potter; he will be taught everything he needs to know," Draciana stated. "Also, he will be protected until he is ready to face the dark lord."

"What does Mr. Potter think of all this?" Albus asked, looking his age for the first time in a long time.

"Harry has realized what we all learn in the end," Draciana said. "He just had to learn it sooner than most. I will, of course, keep you updated on his progress that is if any of you care anymore." With that, she swept from the room in a remarkable resemblance to Severus, only she looked more like an owl than a bat.  
********************

Harry sat on the long black sofa and looked around the Potions master's quarters. The living area was cramped and crowded with bookshelves that looked as if everything would fall if one book was moved. There were no windows and the stone walls reminded Harry of the potions classroom but the large stone fireplace helped chase away the chill.

When Professor Snape came back into the room with a tray of tea and biscuits, he had shed his robes and was dressed simply in black slacks and a black button down shirt. He set the tray on the sofa between them. "My sister seems to believe you need our protections," he said. "Will you please tell me what has happened?"

"At the end of last year, while I was at the ministry, Voldemort took over my body," Harry said, staring into the fire. "The Daily Prophet had a field day with it over the summer and when I came back this year I was kicked out of the tower."

Severus nearly spat out his tea. "You were what?"

"I've been living in the Room of Requirement," Harry replied. "No one noticed anything was wrong, not even Dumbledore."

"If it were not for the fact that Drace has already dealt with the Gryffindors, I would hex them out of this school," Snape growled. "However, I am guilty of not noticing as well. But with your withdrawal after your god-father's death at the end of last year, I wrongly assumed you were still mourning him."

"I don't even know why they did it," Harry said, not looking up. "I'm only guessing it had something to do with last year. I know Seamus' mother didn't want him to come back at the start of fifth year because of me. Madame Draciana convinced me not to kill myself. She also told me about the bond, that you think I hate you and won't do it."

Snape silently cursed his sister and felt her amusement. "Harry, this bond is for life and often has a sexual nature to it. I will not force you into anything. I know I haven't treated you well these past years and will understand if all you want to do is train with me."

"Professor, I want to kill Voldemort," Harry replied. "I don't want to be a murderer or killer but I want the suffering to end. My own included. I've never planned on living past the final battle anyway; I know I don't know enough to take care of him for good. There's been too much hidden from me, and it's taken its toll."

"That's not a good reason to enter into a relationship," Severus replied. "That's what the bond usually ends up leading to, did my sister tell you that as well?"

One of the Cattons that had yet to pick a name came over and landed on Snape's lap. He stroked it absently as he waited for Harry to answer.

"What are they?" Harry asked, looking at the young animal.

"The Cattons?"

"Yes, I've been trying to find information on them since I saw them for the first time, but they're not in any book," Harry said.

"Drace is honestly the one to ask about them," Severus sighed. "I've always been the theory and defense teacher. She teaches history and magic, so she knows so much more about our friends than I do. But you will have several pick you once you come into your full powers. That much I do know."

"I want to bond," Harry said suddenly. 

Snape's head snapped up. "What?"

"I said I want to bond," Harry said. "Tell me what we have to do. I know you don't hate me, I want; no I need to do this. Can't you feel it?"

Oh that was the problem, he could feel it. Severus could feel it with every inch of his body; he could feel the singing of his blood when Harry was close to him, and the longing of his mind for the mating the bond would bring. But in this he was the older and therefore responsible one for the bond. "Harry, while I may not hate you, do you know exactly what this bond will entail?"

"Not really, Madame Draciana just told me it's like a soul bond only you wouldn't die if I did," Harry said. "She seemed so sad when she talked about it too."

"She was bonded once, he was killed by Death Eaters and she was taken and questioned by the Ministry," Severus said. "It has given her a less than perfect life."

"She let me read her memories," Harry said. "I saw him killed. That's what I want to stop. That kind of pain and suffering. If bonding with you can do that, then I'm willing to do it. After all, don't they say I'm the only one who can end this war?"

Snape moved the tea tray to the floor and moved over to sit next to Harry. "They have never meant that you have to end it on your own," he said. "There will always be people there to help you. Don't you know you have only to ask?"

"But I have, and Dumbledore's just kept things hidden from me," Harry replied. "Please let me make one choice about the way my life is going to go. I probably won't ever get another chance to do this."

"Harry, you already made several choices," Severus said. "You chose to listen to Drace and myself, you chose not to kill yourself, and you're taking the steps to help others at the expense of your own happiness. I find myself wondering when you decided to grow up and why I didn't notice it."

"What makes you think I'm not going to be happy about this?" Harry asked.

"I told you that the bond is for life and that it often leads to a sexual relationship between the bonded," Snape said. "I know I'm not the most attractive man in the world, I'm bitter and I'm broken. I am far from the person you should choose to be stuck with for the rest of your life. And, let me add, if we do bond, you will live through the battle with the Dark Lord. Drace and I have a few tricks up our sleeves."

Harry slid over and nudged the potions master's arm so he could slide up under it. "I can't say I love you," he said, leaning against the bony chest. "I wouldn't even say I like you most days, but I've respected you for a long time, ever since I realized that you were protecting me. You've always treated me like a human, never someone special. That means a lot to me. I know you're not just telling me all this because of who I am. You're able to see just Harry, not the scar and nothing else. Plus you know the darkness I face, you've been there before, it won't scare you off when I have visions and nightmares. I do trust you."

"You do put forward a nice argument towards bonding," Severus sighed. "I imagine by now Drace has informed the Headmaster that you are no longer attending classes and there shall be the resultant explosion. Now, I'm going to leave you to unpack your things and get settled, I have a class to teach. Feel free to read anything on the shelves and I shall return at the end of the day. Do not leave these rooms for any reason, even if the Headmaster calls you."  
********************

That evening in the Great Hall, Headmaster Dumbledore stood and made an announcement. "While I am not one for long speeches, I ask that you listen to what I have to say," he said. "This afternoon it came to my attention that one of the students under my care has been abused by his year-mates and even more so by his house. As a result, that student has fled the school and cannot be located. As saddened by this event as I am, action must be taken, action that will no doubt shock a great many of you. The detentions given this afternoon by Madame Draciana will stand, the Quidditch game this Saturday will be canceled and Hufflepuff will gain the win. Finally, all points awarded to Gryffindor shall be removed."

Muttering and whispers started among the students, mainly at the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall looked mad enough to start hexing people where they sat while Professor Snape and Madame Draciana smirked.

"Now," Dumbledore continued. "We must locate one Harry Potter and make sure he is unharmed."

"Why?" a daring (or stupid) student yelled. "Let him go to You-Know-Who and be done with it."

"I know who said that and I shall deal with you in a moment," Dumbledore replied. "As best I have been able to learn, young Harry was summarily kicked out of not only his dorm but his house because of events he had no control over. Last spring Harry and a small group of students went to the Ministry to try and save and innocent man's life. They were unsuccessful and Harry was possessed by Voldemort. However, that was only an attempt to make me kill Harry by trying to make me kill Voldemort. While I try and keep you informed about dangers to yourselves and your families, it is not my place to tell you all of my decisions. Harry Potter is not a danger to anyone, nor will he ever be a danger to anyone, his connection to Voldemort has been severed. Now we must make amends or we stand to lose one of the few bright spots in our lives. Anyone with information about Harry should talk with their head of house who will then speak with me. Thank you."  
********************

"I can't believe he actually did it," Severus commented to Draciana as they walked to his rooms after dinner. "I never thought I would see the day when he punished his precious Gryffindors."

"Maybe I made them see the error of their ways," she replied. "Even though I doubt it. How is Harry coping with everything?"

"He wants to bond with me," Severus said. "But I'm afraid he's doing it for all the wrong reasons; he wants this war to be over, he said he's sick of all the suffering and wants to be able to end that. Drace, he thinks he has to win this war all by himself."

They entered his chambers and found Harry curled up on the sofa with a book about magical spells to be used in practical jokes. "I thought we got rid of that," Draciana commented, sweeping past to make tea.

"So did I," Severus replied. "There is more useful reading to be found, Harry."

"This was the only one I could find that didn't look like it'd bring the shelf down on me if I pulled it out," Harry said. "I put my things away like you told me to. And I thought more about the bond, I still want to do it."

"What are your reasons?" Draciana asked.

Harry listed them while his professors listened and asked questions. "Well, I can't say I like all of those reasons, there are some good points there," Draciana finally said. "Chenray and I didn't have much else to go on when we first bonded. We were friends but in different houses so we hadn't spent that much time together. I suppose it was more like an arranged marriage than most bonding pairs have."

"Madame Draciana, will I have to take a student someday?" Harry asked.

"No one can tell where your powers will lead you," she replied. "However, if Severus will agree to the bond I think you should perform it tonight so we can start working in the morning before Sev and I have to teach."

"How will this work?" Harry asked.

"One of us will leave you reading for the day," Severus replied. "And we'll come see you at meals and other breaks we have during the day. It's very important that you don't leave these rooms, especially now that the Headmaster has taken all of Gryffindor's house points away for how they treated you. Emotions are running very high in the school right now."

Harry nodded. "All right, but what about practical teaching?"

"We'll work on that in the evening and weekends," Draciana replied. "And we'll teach you how to care for the Cattons."

"When will I learn more about them?" Harry asked.

"Soon," she said. "I have to have their permission to tell you and they haven't given it to me yet. I promise to let you know. Now, what sleeping arrangement have you thought about Sev?"

"I hadn't actually, I suppose if we're to bond we'll sleep in the same bed," he replied. "Although I expect the first few nights to be more than a little awkward."

Draciana laughed. "Welcome to the world of the bonded, my dear. I'll leave you two to work out the details. See you in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

Once Draciana left for the evening, Severus sank onto his sofa and looked at Harry. "Once again my sister shows why she is the elder," he sighed. "Do you really want to do this?"

"I'm not in the habit of lying," Harry responded, sitting down next to his, what was Snape anyway, his husband? Not yet surely, they hadn't bonded, at least not that he'd noticed. Boyfriend, lover, none of those words seemed to fit. "What do I call you?"

Snape smirked. "Severus seems to make the most sense, wouldn't you say?" he asked, thin lips turning up at the edges, almost into a smile.

"No, I mean, what are you now?"

"I'm your instructor, teacher, professor, guardian, whatever you wish to call it."

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes I suppose I am," Severus replied. "We shall soon be bonded. That is the correct term amongst our Guardian kin. The wizarding world doesn't really know we exist anymore, we manage to stay fairly well hidden, so we're fading into myth. It's not a bad place for us, really. We can get on with our lives and not have to put up with people demanding solutions from us."

"That sounds like something Hagrid said to me back when I was first told I was a wizard," Harry commented, leaning against Snape. "I suppose everyone wants to be left alone for something."

Severus looked down at the young man sitting next to him. "And what do you want to be left alone about, young man?"

"I don't want to be the boy-who-lived," Harry replied. "I hate it; I hate all this pressure that's placed on me. I never asked to be famous."

"We don't ask for a lot of things that happen to us," Severus sighed, leaning back and letting the warmth from the fire wash over him. "I never asked to become a spy, Draciana never asked to have her bonded and child taken from her. But we survive and we grow stronger by these trials we must face. Do you realize that?"

"Yeah, I figured it out a long time ago," Harry said, yawning. "Excuse me; so what do we have to do to bond?"

"It's in two parts, the first part is a joining of magic and the second the Cattons perform so I'm not sure exactly what will happen," Snape said. "But as always, my sister is right and we do need to bond tonight. Will you have any problems sleeping in the same bed with me?"

Harry blushed and looked away. "No, not really," he said. "I mean, I know what's going to happen and all that, but I don't. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes it does, and I promise I'll never hurt you," Severus said. "Now, let's go into the bedroom. We can do the bonding just as easily in there as we can out here."  
********************

Severus moaned as he felt lips trace down his neck, nipping and then a warm tongue licking gently at his pulse point. He moved his head back and reached for his lover. Only to come up with nothing but air. He opened his eyes and groaned. Young Harry Potter, his soon to be bonded, was still asleep out on the couch. Snape groaned and lay back against his pillows. This was going to be so bloody hard, having Harry in the same quarters and not knowing; not knowing how the young man felt about him, if he even returned his feelings. 

*Sev, are you all right?* his sister's mental voice broke through his musings.

*Just feeling sorry for myself, I didn't mean to wake you* he replied.

*Just why are you feeling sorry for yourself? Where's Harry?*

*On the sofa in the other room.* Severus sighed. *Where I suspect he'll sleep until we can find other, safe quarters for him to have.*

*Severus Snape, what happened?* Draciana demanded.

*Nothing, we talked some more after you left, did the bonding and he went to sleep out in the other room. I offered him the option to sleep in here with me and he blushed and said he didn't have a problem with it. But he's in the other bloody room!*

Draciana sighed. *Sev, you men can be so clueless sometimes, it's almost scary. Do me a favor, go over to the door, look out and see if Harry is awake. If he is, go to him and speak honestly about your feelings. Take it from there. If he returns your feelings, please act on them. It can only help you both in the future.*

*Drace, get out of my head* Snape growled. He heard her laughter as she left him for the night. That was one of, if not the most frustrating things about being twins, the mental bond that allowed them to talk no matter how far apart they were.

Severus sighed, climbed out of his warm, but lonely, bed and walked slowly over to the door to his room. When he opened it, he found Harry sitting on the sofa, staring into the fire. "Are you all right?" he asked, moving to sit down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you," Harry said quietly. 

"You didn't, my sister and I were speaking," Severus said. He sat down and put his arm around his bonded. "Do you want to speak about it?"

"I can feel the powers," Harry said. "I can feel a well of powers opening to me and it's scary. What if I turn into Voldemort? What happens then?"

"Oh Harry, there is no way for you to turn into the Dark Lord," Severus said gently, pulling the younger man against him. "Tom Riddle was a tainted soul who has been totally taken over by the dark arts. Even if you were exposed to half the power you are going to be, there is no way for you to change because you have a pure soul."

Harry looked up. "But my uncle said power is corrupting, won't that make a difference?"

"No it won't because you'll have people to help ground you," Severus replied. "Not to mention the Cattons; they don't take kindly to corrupt or dark wizards. However, it would probably be good for you to speak about this with either my sister or, once you see him again, Dumbledore."

"He's kept so much from me, I don't know if I can trust him again," Harry sighed. "But I know trust is a big issue for me anyway."

"It is for most people at some point in their lives," Snape said. "I do not trust many, I never have, but that is just my nature. Drace and I have always been alone. We were not wanted because we're twins. Our people were scared of our powers so Dumbledore had us raised here at the castle. We've always been here; just not so people could see us. I think that had a lot to do with how we interact and feel towards others. But I do ask that you trust me, no matter what happens."

Harry squirmed around and looked into Severus' dark eyes. He could see the love and desire there along with a yearning for something more, something Harry couldn't identify. "I do trust you, Sev," he whispered. "Can we complete the bonding now?"

Without another word, Severus leaned down and captured Harry's lips in a gentle kiss. Harry leaned in for more contact, but Severus kept their first kiss light. "Harry," he whispered gently. "You need to tell me it you're a virgin. It will make a difference in the protection spells the Cattons weave."

"Yes, I am," Harry replied. "I know, well I think I know how this goes anyway."

"I'll teach you this as I will teach you everything," Severus said. "I cannot promise it won't hurt. But I will be careful with you."  
********************

Reclining on the large bed, Harry watched as Severus came out of the bathroom, a vial of glittery-green potion in his hand. He also noticed Severus had stripped down to his pants. Those robes had been hiding an impressive body! Harry blushed and looked away as his bonded stopped at the edge of the bed. 

"Harry, look at me," Severus said gently. "We do not have to do this tonight; we can wait until you're ready. You're still young after all."

"But I'm not a child," Harry replied.

Snape joined his bonded on the bed. "Never a child," he agreed. "Tell me if anything tonight makes you uncomfortable and I'll stop. I do not wish to harm you."

"I promise," Harry said. He rolled over and rested his head on the potion master's bare chest. "It's not so much that I'm uncomfortable, it's more that I don't know what to do."

"In this, as in most things, it's best to follow your instincts," Severus said quietly. "With your passion for life, I do not think it will be hard for you to learn these lessons. Would you like a massage?"

"Sure."

"Roll onto your stomach."

Severus watched as his young bonded rolled over, exposing a tanned back that showed the muscles built up from six years of Quidditch. He straddled Harry's back and poured some of the potion into his hands. "This is a special potion that I make myself for after I'm back from being tormented by the Dark Lord," he said, starting to rub Harry's shoulders. "You'll notice that it not only relaxes the muscles it comes in contact with, it produces a faint heat and tingle that will last several hours to prevent the relaxed muscles from seizing back up."

Harry was in heaven as his bonded's talented hands rubbed and soothed his shoulders and back, then his legs. And Harry was getting hard from the contact, something he'd never had happen before. When Severus leaned down to gently kiss his shoulder, Harry shuddered and tried to roll over. "Let me move, please?" he begged.

"Of course," Severus chuckled, his voice several octaves lower than before, making Harry shiver. 

This time when their lips came into contact, it was perfection. Severus led the kiss, teaching Harry how to explore a partner's mouth. They broke apart only when the need to breath became necessary. "Take me, Sev," Harry begged, panting.

"If you're sure."

"Please!"

Severus took a moment to close off his mind so Draciana wouldn't be affected by the joining and then focused back on his bonded. Harry was flushed, his eyes brighter than they had been, almost like an emerald that had a direct beam of light through it. "You are so beautiful," Snape groaned. He leaned in and took Harry's mouth again, thrusting his tongue in and out, making his partner moan. Severus finally managed to break away from that taunting mouth to Harry's neck, where he spent several minutes gently kissing and licking, marking his territory.

"Sev, please, I need you," Harry panted, barely able to put words together.

Snape knew he could draw this out, but he needed Harry to relax to finish the bonding, so he gently drew down both their pants and took Harry's leaking cock into his mouth. While he slowly sucked, he coated a finger with the potion and moved it down to Harry's opening. "Come for me, Harry," he whispered, knowing in his heart it would make things easier.

As Harry screamed, Snape gently pushed his finger into his bonded and held it still, waiting for the tight muscles to adjust. He kept sucking on Harry's cock, making sure to catch every drop of the liquid. "How was that?" he asked, once Harry was limp and gasping on the bed.

"Wonderful, but what about the rest of it?"

"Use your senses, we're not done yet," Snape replied gently. "Can't you feel it?" He moved his finger gently, searching, and finally pressing on the prostate. 

Harry's body convulsed and he screeched. "What is that?"

"I'll explain the basics later, but that's going to help you feel really good here very soon," Severus said. He removed his finger and then, after recoating them with the shimmering potion, inserted two. "Is that too much for you?"

"No, want more," Harry replied.

Severus chuckled and gently added a third finger, not wanting to proceed much faster because he knew he could hurt Harry. As he worked at the tight muscle, trying to loosen it as much as possible, Severus noticed several Cattons gathering on and around the bed. He knew from his sister that they would do something once the bonded were physically joined and not only would both become more powerful, they would have a piece of bonding jewelry.

"Are you ready, Harry? The Cattons are here and they shall witness for us," Severus said.

"Please, now," Harry replied, gasping.

"Focus on me," Severus said. "Look at me Harry, focus on my face." He gently pushed into his young partner, pausing often when he saw any sign of pain on the beautiful face beneath him. "Know that from here, our lives will now be forever joined, until death claims one of us," Severus spoke the beginning of the ritual for the second part of the bonding.


	6. Chapter 6

Draciana smiled as she felt the block on Sev's mind go up. It meant that he and Harry were talking, at least, if not finally bonding. With a soft sigh, she leaned back against her pillows. Talk of bonding always made her sad, even after all this time, she still missed Chenray. He had been taken away far too early. 

Her chamber door slammed open. Draciana sat upright, eyes adjusting quickly to see who was in her rooms. She was scared it might have been a death eater but quickly threw off that idea; the wards around the castle would prevent that. So it left a teacher or a student. While Draciana didn't have powerful wards up around her room, they were not easily broken so she knew whoever had broken in had some power to them.

Amethyst was away at the bonding, so Draciana was left with Crystal and Petal for aid. "Go, my dears, and see who dares crash into these rooms," she whispered. Then Draciana stood up, raised her arms above her head and vanished. She was a Guardian who didn't need aid to become invisible.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing in her living room. Draciana saw red; how dare they burst in at midnight, into her private rooms. She waved the Cattons forward and stood still to listen.

"I don't believe Draciana will be willing to tell us where young Harry is," Dumbledore was saying. "Especially since we effectively broke into her rooms."

"Albus, she obviously has the boy under some kind of spell," McGonagall replied. "At least I finally made you see reason about the detentions and points. I couldn't believe you actually were willing to do that."

"My dear, some things must be done," Albus said. "And it is obvious something has happened to Harry. I even asked Fawkes to find him and he couldn't do it."

Draciana crept forward. So the points had been restored to the precious Gryffindors and her detentions canceled. Somehow she wasn't surprised, it was always like this for her and Severus. Even with all the help Albus gave them over the many years, she was still mad enough at that moment to hex the both of them. Dark arts be damned, she should be able to make a point that way.

"Someone happened to Harry, you mean," McGonagall replied. "I've never liked Draciana; she just doesn't seem like she can be trusted, those eyes are creepy. How do we know she hasn't joined You-Know-Who?"

"Minerva, I would know if either she or Severus turned to the dark," Albus replied. "They are both firmly in the light. Now, let us see where Dracie is and get this over with. I, for one, am not in the habit or bothering my professors after eleven at night."

The Guardian snorted, Dumbledore did what he wanted, when he wanted and to who he wanted without thought to what might happen in the end. Still, she decided to remain invisible, so they would go away.

"She doesn't appear to be here," Albus said. "Maybe we should go and speak with Severus; he probably knows where she is."

Oh Merlin Draciana thought. She hurried to the bath, turned visible, and strode out. "Who dares to bother me this time of night!" she demanded. "Can a woman not even soak away the cares of the day without interruption?"

Dumbledore, at least, had the decency to turn red. "My dear Draciana, I'm sorry to bother you, but this is rather urgent," he said. "I must insist that you tell us where young Harry is."

"Why, so you can put him back in with students who hate him?" she snapped. "Or so you can put him back into a potentially deadly situation without further preparing him for it?"

"How dare you...." McGonagall hissed.

"Crys, if you don't mind," Draciana said.

It was as if an invisible hand clamped on McGonagall's mouth. In actuality, it was a white Catton tail, although only Draciana knew that.

"Now Dracie," Dumbledore started.

"Don't you dare," she replied. "I told you all you needed to know in the office. Harry is safe, in a hidden place far from your influence. He will be trained to face Voldemort and win. That way he can have as normal a life as any Guardian. I, for one, refuse to let him die."

"You overstep yourself, young lady," Dumbledore said, his power starting to show through his body and words.

Draciana snorted. "Oh do I, then tell me honestly why you've never had Harry trained in any of the spells he will need to defeat the dark lord? Why have you let him spend five years here, bumbling along like a lost child, barely able to find what he needs to stay alive each year? The Cattons have told me of all his adventures here, those I wasn't able to do myself. It is time to realize that you've made a mistake, Albus. By sending that boy to an abusive and neglectful home every summer, you made him independent and afraid to speak to anyone about his fears. Until now, he would've faced Voldemort and died because that's what he believes is expected of him. He doesn't think he's worth anything. But Sev and I will train him and we will keep him alive."

Albus let a burst of magic loose without realizing what he was doing. It flared straight at Draciana's heart. Petal dove in and caught the blast before it could hit Draciana. The Catton fell dead at her feet, now visible to everyone.

"Get out," Draciana hissed. "Right now before I do something I shall sincerely regret."

"My dear...."

"NOW!"

Dumbledore grabbed McGonagall as he felt the magic pulse in the room. He glared at Draciana as he pulled the Transfigurations professor to the door.

"I'll never forget this," Draciana hissed, looking at them. "Never."  
********************

Severus had to pause once he was fully seated in Harry, mainly to allow his young bonded time to adjust, but also to gain some control. He felt the Cattons gathering around them in the room and leaned down. "Harry, the Cattons are here," he whispered. "Open your mind to them. They need to be able to sense you to complete this ritual."

Coal, Amethyst, and Ebony sat in a circle on the bed, noses touching.

*May this be a bonding of love* Coal spoke first, as Severus was his Guardian.

*May this be a bonding built on trust* Amethyst said.

*May this be a bonding of wisdom* Ebony added.

Severus began to slowly thrust into Harry. The young man concentrated on keeping his mind open for the Cattons but the pleasure building up was getting to be too much. "Sev, please," he moaned.

The older man leaned in and captured Harry's mouth with his own. As their tongues battled, the thrusts grew more determined. The body's natural reactions started to take over, moving them both towards the end.

*May this be a bonding for good* Coal continued their part of the ritual.

*May this bonding bear fruit for the Guardians* Amethyst spoke softly.

*May this be a bonding of power* Ebony said.

"Harry," Severus moaned, reaching between their sweat-drenched bodies to stroke his swollen cock. "We should come at the same time. Focus on the Cattons."

The younger man didn't answer but moaned and clenched at the bed sheets.

*May this bonding be used only for good* Coal concluded his portion of the bonding ceremony. The gray gems around his neck and legs flared as power surged through them.

*May this bonding be productive* Amethyst said, power flowing through the crystals that matched her name. 

*May this be a bonding of strength* Ebony said, closing the ritual. His white gems flared, the powers from the three Cattons braiding and wrapping around the men on the bed. 

Severus and Harry groaned and they cried out as their climax took them. The assembled Cattons nodded to each other, and then hissed as a backwash of anguish swept over them. Amethyst vanished while the two males stayed with the newly bonded, attempting to protect them from whatever had happened to their other Guardian.  
********************

An hour later, Severus awoke to find Coal and Ebony sitting on the foot of the bed, fur puffed up, wings tucked, and recognized their posture. "What has happened?" he asked quietly, so as not to wake the young man tucked against him.

*Petal has passed* Coal answered.

A surge of sadness swept over Severus singeing his soul. "Is Drace all right?"

*She is mourning but keeping you out. She knows of the bonding*

Harry stirred. "Sev is everything all right?" he muttered.

"No, Harry it's not, but there's nothing we can do about it tonight," Severus replied. "Here, now that you're awake, let's put on our new rings."

They sat up and looked at the bonding rings that had appeared. "Uh, Sev, why do we have pale pink and milk white stones?" Harry asked, looking at his.

"These are Catton stones," Severus replied. "One of our children was killed tonight and has gifted us with these. She wore the pink and opal stones. Now they contain protections beyond even what the bond provides. We'll find out what happened from Drace in the morning when she comes for breakfast. Now, let's try to get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow for some of us."

Harry turned Severus' face to his. "Sev, you won't get into any trouble over this bonding, will you?"

"No Harry, I won't. But something tells me that the school will likely be in an uproar tomorrow," Severus replied. "But that's for me to worry about; you focus on learning about your new powers. Can you feel them now?"

"Well yeah, but....."

"No buts, Harry. There's plenty of time tomorrow. Now, sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

Madame Draciana walked through the halls of Hogwarts with the hood of her new cloak covering her face. Around her neck was the largest of the stones Petal had worn, now gifted to her for protection. Amethyst sat on Draciana's shoulder, ears perked and listening to the whispers that followed them through the corridors. "Expelliarmus" Draciana called, spinning around and dropping her cloak. Ron Weasley watched as his wand flew from his hand. "Mr. Weasley," she sneered. "I know that you are back in the Headmaster's graces but that does not grant you an excuse to attack a teacher. What curse were you planning to use, hmmm, jelly legs would be my guess as you are too weak to cast anything dangerous."

"I hate you!" Ron yelled.

"Really, well that just breaks my heart," Draciana said, sarcasm dripping from her words. "Hate is a dangerous word, Mr. Weasley, one used by arrogant people who don't truly know what darkness is. I pray you never have to learn the darkness that lies around you. I shall keep your wand for the day. Your punishment shall be how to explain to your professors why you are missing it."

She spun around, gathered her cloak and continued towards the Great Hall. Before she entered, she pulled up the pure white hood and draped it over her head, hiding her eyes and face from view. As usual, the headmaster was sitting at the table, smiling and twinkling at the students. Draciana hissed when she saw that all points had been returned to Gryffindor. Without a word, she left and went down to the dungeons to speak with her twin.  
********************

The day did not improve from there. Both Severus and Draciana were in full mourning robes for Petal and seemed to be targets from the students because of them. It irked her to no end that Dumbledore allowed it all too happen, and by the end of the school day, Draciana had quite a collection of wands in her office.

She jumped and drew her wand when the door to her office banged open, framing an outraged Minerva McGonagall. "How dare you take away a student's wand?" McGonagall yelled.

"Do come in," Draciana said, dryly, as the other professor was well advanced into the room. "Would you like some tea or were you just planning to murder more of my children before you left?"

"Those wands are for the student's protection!"

"Oh, really; then explain to me why I've had several curses directed at me today, the worst being the entrail-expelling curse by a pair of seventh years," Draciana replied. "Or shall you and the headmaster merely write that off as more pranks?"

"I don't know why you're doing this, but I'll not have you making up lies about the students in this school!" McGonagall yelled, her face turning red. She drew her wand.

Draciana pulled herself up to her full height and vanished.  
********************

In the dungeons, Severus had just returned from his last lesson of the day to find Harry on the sofa with books piled around him and a pot of tea on the table. He smiled and shed his teaching robes. "How was your day?"

Harry looked up. "The Cattons are upset about something," he replied. "They have been all day but I still don't understand them."

"Drace and I were under fire today," Severus replied, moving a stack of books to sit down next to his bonded. "Sometimes quite literally. But I believe Drace has taken care of it."

"Are you all right?" Harry asked. He put his book down and leaned against Severus. "What happened?"

"Just some students deciding to play silly buggers," Severus replied. He leaned down and kissed Harry gently. "We're both perfectly fine; but it tells me that you would be in danger is we had not hidden you away as we have."

The both jumped, wands drawn as the door slammed open, apparently of its own power. Snape came to his senses first. "Draciana, I've told you to knock," he said, putting his wand away. "If you've come to talk, or rant, please make yourself presentable for young Harry."

"That woman," Draciana snarled, appearing in the middle of the room. She waved her hand and the door slammed shut behind her. "I've never known Minerva to act like that; she actually drew on me. In my own office. There's something strange going on here, Sev."

"I agree, but what?" Severus asked, sitting back down. "Everyone but McGonagall is acting fine, well with the exception of Harry's former house mates."

"They've done stuff like this before," Harry said. "Just never so extreme. I don't know that anything's wrong with McGonagall, she's suffered a shock when I vanished. I've always been a bit of a favorite with her."

"And she could just be reacting to our corruption," Severus commented dryly. "Still, I don't like this apparent influence she has over the headmaster; Albus has never been one to be led about and he's never lost control of his magic that I can remember."

"True enough," Draciana agreed. "I think maybe I'll pay a little visit to the headmaster's office and see if I can learn something. Did you warn Harry about leaving these rooms?"

Snape nodded. "I've explained a bit of our day to him," he said. "I'll finish up his lessons for the day and then there are some other things we can do to keep ourselves busy."

"I'm sure there is," she replied. "Just don't do too much foolish wand waving, brother dear." Draciana vanished and left the room.

Harry looked at his bonded and was stunned to see him blushing. "What did she mean by that?"

"Nothing I can't explain to you later," Severus replied.  
********************

As she didn't want anyone to know she was spying on the headmaster, Draciana had to wait until another teacher climbed the stairs and opened the door so she could slip in behind them. In this regard she was lucky; Minerva McGonagall was the one to gain her entrance to the office.

"Albus, Draciana has finally gone too far."

"Sit down my dear, tea?"

"No. I found out from a number of students that she had taken their wands away for the day and left them helpless," McGonagall continued. "She's a menace to this school; you need to get rid of her."

"Now that I cannot do; she's lived here her whole life, the castle would protect her and Draciana could hide here for the rest of her life," Albus said. "The same goes for Severus; this is their home, as much as it is mine. Why do you dislike her so much?"

"Albus, this isn't about me, it's about the behavior of a professor towards the students of this school," McGonagall said. "In case you have forgotten, there is a war on and we cannot have students helpless in this school."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "However, if Voldemort were to gain entrance to this school, it would only be after I was dead," he said. "And likely every professor and most of our seventh years as well. There would be nothing a younger student could do to save themselves, even with their wand, from him. I feel I made a mistake in listening to you about the house points and detentions; I will be making my own decisions from now on. My focus now is still to locate Harry and bring him home. I fear he's in terrible danger and won't be able to escape on his own."

Draciana watched in mute disgust and disquiet as McGonagall walked around behind the desk and leaned down to kiss the headmaster. Draciana decided she didn't want to watch anymore and was relieved when the pair vanished into one of the back rooms. After the door shut, she walked over towards the perch and leaned in. "Fawkes," she whispered. "Is your master all right?"

The phoenix shook his glowing head sadly. He knew not to make any noise, but sensed that this was someone who could help him help his master.

"Is McGonagall doing something to him?"

Fawkes dipped his head in a nod. A tear leaked out of his eye and fell towards his feet.

"Is she under a spell of some kind, one we cannot sense?"

He dipped his head again.

"Oh Fawkes, is there anything you can do to help?" she asked.

Fawkes shook his head. He looked like he wanted to burn, but it was too early.

"I'll get to the bottom of this, I promise," she whispered. "Will you come to me with news when you can?"

He dipped his head and then tucked it under his wing. Draciana ran a hand along his back and left. She thought her first stop would be the restricted section of the library for a little research. Besides, she wanted to give Harry and Severus some time alone.   
********************

Harry stretched out on the bed, naked, waiting for Severus to come in from the sitting room. He could feel his powers growing stronger and surer every hour and knew that soon he would be able to learn exactly what his new skills were. Both Severus and Draciana told him that no one was sure exactly what powers would manifest so they had to just wait and see.

A gasp brought him back to the present. "Hi Sev," he said, stretching. "Care to join me for a nap?"

"I'll join you," Severus purred, his voice dipping down several octaves. "But you won't be sleeping any time soon."

Harry watched as Severus quickly undressed and joined him on the bed. Severus straddled his young bonded's body and leaned down to capture his mouth in a searing kiss. "You are so perfect," he muttered a few moments later, kissing around to Harry's left ear. "You're so mine." He sat back up and ran his hands along Harry's smooth, muscled chest.

"Oh Sev, you're mine too," Harry groaned, arching up under his touch. "Take me, Sev, please; I'm so ready for you."

Snape checked and found the little hedonistic imp had prepared himself. With a moan, he leaned down and captured Harry's lips with his own and slowly pushed into his bonded. "Mine," he whispered.

"Yours," Harry replied. "Always yours. Please Sev, take me. Please."

Severus growled and started to thrust gently so as not to hurt Harry. Their tongues danced around each other and hands stroked what skin they could reach. Severus finally broke the kiss to gasp for air and started to pound harder.

"Oh yes, please," Harry moaned. "Harder, Sev."

While he was still worried about hurting his young bonded, Severus' body took over and started thrusting harder, aching to reach the end goal. His black eyes took in his young bonded beneath him on the bed, hands clamped in the sheets, his eyes shut, head twisting back and forth on the pillow. Severus reached between them and took a hold of Harry's cock and started pumping it.

"Severus!" Harry screamed, coming from the hot touch of his bonded.

The tightening of Harry's body around him pushed Severus over the top.

"Where's Drace?" Harry asked, once they cleaned up with a spell and caught their breath.

"She'll be back soon," Severus replied. "I suggest you get some sleep, I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."  
********************

No one in the school, save Severus, knew Draciana could become invisible at will; so no one was on guard around her. The library was dark and quiet, even Madame Pince had retired for the night. Draciana's main fear was Voldemort; that he had somehow managed to break one or more of the school wards to attack the Transfigurations Professor.

*Sev.*

*Drace, I'm a little busy at the moment.*

*Don't talk with your mouth full.* she chided. *Especially full of that!*

*You're the one interrupting us.*

She sighed. *Sev, you help with castle wards; have you felt anything odd?*

*Give us a few minutes to collect ourselves* Snape muttered. *We'll meet you in our corner of the library.*

The other option Draciana thought of was a student somehow casting the spell, but if the spell were one she didn't know of, there were only two students who knew the library that well. "Crystal, will you and Ebony please go and check Hermione Granger in Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy in Slytherin?" she asked, gliding through the library. "See if they've been working any strange magic lately."

Both Cattons purred gently and flew away. Draciana continued to a hidden room in the back of the library. The castle provided it as an escape to the Guardians. No one else could see it or gain entrance. "Madame Ravenclaw," Draciana said, one she was seated in her chair. "I need information about the wards of the castle."

As a Guardian raised in the castle, the magic force that was once the founders responded to both her and Severus. They knew things about the castle that not even the headmaster was allowed to see. 

"Drace, I do hope this is important," Severus sighed as he and Harry joined her.

"Maybe you should've finished what you were doing," she replied. "Then you'd be in a much better mood. I've seen some things that would make you wish for an obliviate."

"What could be so bad?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore and McGonagall snogging," she replied. "And then vanishing into his bedroom."

Snape snorted. "At least we know part of the hold she has on him; but it doesn't explain her changed attitude towards us."

"I spoke with Fawkes," Draciana said. "He told me McGonagall is under some sort of spell that we're not familiar with. I think, somehow, she's managing to control the Headmaster."

"Or whoever is controlling her is controlling Albus," Severus said. "That's why you were asking about the wards. I'll check them now; or at least what I can, Albus is tied into them."

"I was afraid of that," Draciana sighed. "Sev, if Albus were to die or be killed without a successor being chosen, what would happen to the wards?"

He looked at her, horror dawning in his eyes. "They would transfer to McGonagall."

"And if she's being controlled, what's to stop her dropping them to allow the Dark Lord access?" Draciana asked. "Sev, we've got to get the castle to transfer the wards to one of us, or the Cattons. It would be a massacre if those wards fall now."

"Drace, do we have the power to do this?" Severus asked.

"There's only one way to find out," she replied. "We need to go to the heart and speak with the castle."  
********************

The Guardian twins were shown the heart of Hogwarts when they came into their full powers at sixteen. A room very much like the Chamber of Secrets, the Heart was where the founders were entombed upon their deaths. Draciana stood in front of the raven, Harry in front of the lion, Severus took the snake, and the Cattons landed in front of the badger. One by one they stated their full names, houses, and their purpose. They were sure they failed until Fawkes appeared in the middle of the room and sang three notes. Then each Guardian felt a wave of power shoot through them and words appeared in the air in front of them.

***We, the founders four, do grant you full guardianship of the Castle Hogwarts and charge you keep safe the children of your houses.***


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, which happened to be a Saturday, Draciana went down to the dungeons to help Severus and Harry with a potion for protecting the castle. In front of the Great Hall, she ran into McGonagall. "Professor," she said, politely.

"I don't know what you've done, but I'll figure it out."

Draciana paused. "I'm sorry, Professor, but are you feeling all right?" she asked.

"Don't play innocent with me; you may be able to fool Albus, but I know you're up to something." McGonagall spun on her heel and walked away.

"Well, that was weird," Draciana muttered to herself. She walked down to the dungeons and the potions classroom. "Sev, the sooner we figure this out, the better," she said, warding the door behind her. "Who or whatever has control of McGonagall is growing stronger and I don't know that she can fight it much longer."

He nodded. "Why don't you devote your day to research?" he asked. "Harry and I can manage the potion."

"If you don't mind," she sighed. "Plus, I think tonight we should have all the Cattons check the school for signs of any strange magic. It's time we begin to suspect everyone; I'll patrol tonight if you will take tomorrow."

"Excuse me, Dracie," Harry said. "But Sev is gone most night prowling around the school. Why should tomorrow be any different?"

The twins smiled at each other. "Because no one shall se us," Severus replied. "And the spirit of our house founder will be with us. We'll be able to spot auras, magical signatures, and anything that happens on the physical plane."

"And we'll have Cattons for aid," Draciana said. "Once you come into your full powers this summer, you can join us on patrol. But for now, let's start our days. I feel we need to move much faster if we are going to find and answer before Voldemort attacks; as we know he will."

Severus nodded. "We need to begin his training as well."

"You're right, after lunch then?"

The men nodded and everyone went about their assignments for the morning.  
********************

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry lay in his bed, confused. He remembered sitting in his office yesterday and speaking with Minerva about something. It had been something important, yet he couldn't remember what it was about. Albus wondered briefly if he was ill, he'd been having what seemed to be blackouts the past few weeks. Once he had more energy, he'd call Poppy and see if she could come up for a chat.  
********************

Draciana spent the day in her rooms, looking over books that had been provided to her by Madame Ravenclaw. Most had not seen a reader in many years, having been hidden from the magical world because of the types of spells they contained. Draciana had to fight her stomach several times while reading through them, especially when she got to the chapters on skinning someone alive using a wand only.

*Merlin,* she thought. *If these books fell into the wrong hands, Voldemort would seem like a kitten compared to what could happen.*

But still, none of the books had the answers she was looking for. With a sigh, she decided to go and visit the Headmaster one more time.  
********************

Poppy Pomfrey was concerned. She'd received a floo call from the Headmaster saying he wasn't feeling well. When she arrived in his office, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, even though there was no one else in the room. Then there was the Headmaster himself; Albus' magical reserves were being depleted and were dangerously low. "Albus, what have you been doing?" Poppy asked, digging in her bag.

"I can't remember," he replied, blue eyes missing the notorious twinkle they usually possessed. "I just find myself in bed. Can't you tell me what's happening?"

"Not without more tests and those will take a while," she replied. "Albus, something is draining your magical energy and I believe your life force as well. Have you been in contact with any strange wizards recently?"

He shook his head. "No, I've been here at the school for the past few months. Cornelius has been rather reluctant in owling for my advice."

"I've got to grab some things from the hospital wing and I'll be back," Poppy said. "You stay in bed, and don't eat any of those blasted lemon drops. For all we know, they could be what's harming you."

Draciana followed the medi-witch out of the Headmaster's bedroom, but paused in his office. She waited until she was alone and then spoke to Fawkes. "He's growing worse, isn't he? Can you help him heal?"

The phoenix hung his head. Draciana sighed. "I know you don't like them, but I'm going to leave a few of the Cattons here," she finally said. "I need you to work with them to keep everyone but Poppy, me, and Sev away from the Headmaster. Do you understand?"

The phoenix nodded. Draciana stroked his back and left.  
********************

Severus and Harry finished the potion and bottled it. "What exactly does this do?" Harry asked, looking at his bonded.

"It will help strengthen the wards around the school grounds," Severus replied. "Plus it was a lesson for you; after all, Drace and I did promise to start them today." He placed the last bottle on the shelf and turned to his bonded. "We should probably wait here for Draciana to return. Would you like to help me with some basic healing potions while we're waiting?"

Harry ran his hand up Severus' chest and cupped his cheek gently. "I can think of some better things to do with our time," he whispered.

"If you like, but I wouldn't exactly call these lessons," Snape whispered, drawing Harry to him. He leaned down and captured his young bonded's mouth in a fiery kiss. 

Harry arched into Severus, running his hands up and down the thin but firm back. He loved the feel of his bonded, and how strange was that to think of; that he would fall in love with the greasy git.

"I heard that, Mr. Potter," Severus growled. "I think you need to learn some discipline when thinking of your colleagues."  
********************

"Sev?" Draciana pushed open the door to the private lab and blushed. "Sorry," she muttered, stepping out again. 

Ten minutes later a very red Harry leaned out and invited Draciana to join them. "I'm sorry, Dracie, we should have warded the door," he said. "But we got a little, caught up in things."

"In each other at the very least," she said. "Sev, the Headmaster is very ill. Someone is draining him; and I think its McGonagall. Albus says he can remember things up until the point that she comes into his office and then everything goes blank until he wakes up in the morning."

"But Minerva wouldn't have that kind of power," Severus replied. "So either someone is controlling her or that's not our Transfigurations professor. But how are we going to find out?"

"For Merlin's sake, you're the Slytherin," Draciana sighed. "Shouldn't you be the one scheming while I'm off in the library somewhere?"

Harry snorted, listening to the two banter. He wondered how he ever could've missed the fact that they were related.

"Something amuses you, Harry?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, you guys," Harry replied. "Why not just ask the Cattons to watch McGonagall for a couple of days and see if there's anything amiss with her. Meanwhile, the two of you ask the castle to protect the Headmaster while he recovers. It's always seemed to me that Hogwarts is protective of Albus."

"From a Gryffindor we get a plan," Draciana said. "Sev, you should be ashamed of yourself. All right, I've left Crystal and Ebony with the Headmaster. Would Coal be willing to watch McGonagall? I've asked Amethyst to check the dorms tonight for anything out of the ordinary."

"I'm sure he will," Severus replied, glaring at his sister. "Now, I think it's time we started in on your training. Would you like first go at it, Drace?"

She nodded. "Somehow I really get the feeling you won't get much done for about a week," she said. "It takes a little time for the bond to stabilize; until then, you'll find your *urges* to be a little more urgent."  
********************

"Harry, I want to teach you the * Fiat lux* spell," Draciana said, once they were in the training room hidden well down in the dungeons. "It's a variation on the lumos spell, which calls in light. This spell calls in pure light, almost a holy light. With how evil Voldemort is, I believe this will be useful."

"Dracie, do you think it will be the spell to kill Voldemort?" Harry asked, looking at his wand.

"No, Harry, I think that spell is hidden within you," she replied. "We do need to see what weapon the Cattons think you should have. The wand will not work against the dark lord."

"Yeah, I know, it just caused prior incantato and that's how I was able to escape when I was fourteen," Harry said. "I've always known I was going to have to get a new wand, but I'm quite fond of this one."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know, but in times of war we must do what we must to help others," she said. "That's part of being a Guardian. Have you ever seen the muggle movie Star Wars?"

"No," Harry replied.

"A young man, named Luke Skywalker, learns that through sacrifice he can help others," Draciana said. "I've often thought that the "Force" they speak of in those movies is really just wandless magic."

"So you're telling me that sacrifice is really good?"

"More or less," she smiled. "But I'm getting off topic. Let's get to work on this spell. Besides the faster you learn, the faster you'll get back to Severus."  
********************

Severus looked up in concern as the door to his chamber opened. "What happened?" he demanded as Draciana helped Harry into the room.

"We tried the Lapis saxum vis incendio tonight," Draciana replied. "It turned out to be a little too much for him to handle."

"Did you even tell him what it is?" Severus asked, helping Harry lie down on the bed. "Or how much power it would entail."

She glared at her twin. "Do you take me for an idiot? Of course I told him about it. It was his idea to try it in the first place."

"What stone were you trying to enchant?" Severus asked. "Harry, what were you thinking?"

"An emerald," Harry muttered. "And I guess I wasn't; but you should've known that. Sev, I want to learn everything I can. A few bruises are worth it."

"Sev, the emerald caught fire," Draciana said. "Just like it was supposed to but then it grew larger, split in two and formed into necklaces that appear to now match your bonding rings. We were trying to perfect his technique so we could make a protection stone for the headmaster. I'll leave Harry to explain the rest to you."

Severus looked down at his bonded. "Harry, I think your powers are coming to the fore faster than we had anticipated," he said. "Tomorrow, if you have the energy, I'd like to test you to see exactly what's going on. But, for now, if you're up to it, I'd suggest a nice long, hot bath and then to bed."  
********************

Draciana looked up as Fawkes flew into her office. "Is something wrong?" she asked, putting the roll of parchment aside. Fawkes inclined his head. "Is it Dumbledore?"

With a muttered curse, when the phoenix inclined his head again, Draciana willed herself invisible and all but ran to the headmaster's office.

She found Albus lying on the floor by the hearth. He was still alive and looked like he had been trying to fire-call someone. "Oh, Albus," she sighed. She had forgiven him for the burst of power in her rooms once she learned of the controlling spell. "We've got to get you somewhere safe. But not the same place as Harry."

"Protect....students......important.......Guardians," Albus muttered.

"I know," she said. "I'll take care of everything, even if some people won't like it." Draciana picked up Albus and asked the wards to allow her to apparate. Within moments, the pair was in the Heart. "You'll be safe here, Albus, the founders will watch over you until you've healed."

"Harry......danger," he said.

"Isn't he always?" Draciana allowed herself a small smile. "Rest here, I'll make sure everything is taken care of."  
********************

Severus looked up from the book he was reading when his door opened and shut on its own. "Drace, please do make yourself visible," he said. "And tell me what's wrong, only do it quietly, please, Harry is asleep."

"I'm not surprised, he really did a workout today," she said, appearing in her chair. "I worry about how much he wants to push himself; he could come to harm."

"We're going to test him tomorrow," Severus said. "If he feels up to it. I think he may be the first Guardian to come into their powers before the age of majority. I know he just turned sixteen, but should he have full powers so early?"

"It could have something to do with all the magic he was exposed to," Draciana said. "But as we told him, Guardians do tend to start coming into their full powers around the age of sixteen. And by bonding with you, he has access to your powers as well; and you're no weakling."

"True."

She sighed. "Sev, things have just gotten more serious; Fawkes came to me not long after I left here and told me Albus was in danger," she said. "To make a long story short, he has been almost completely drained. I found him on the hearth rug. He's in the Heart now, I've asked the founders to watch over him, but it means that McGonagall is in control of the school."

"She thinks she's in control of the school," Severus smirked. "We've got several things going for us right now; mainly the control of the wards and the founders' aid, not to mention the Cattons."

"I think we need to speed up Harry's training and focus more on defense and dark arts than we normally would," Draciana said. "Has the bond stabilized enough for you to handle his training or do I need to keep doing it?"

"I can do what I must," he replied. "But what will you be doing while I'm training?"

She smirked. "I'll be prowling the school."


	9. Chapter 9

When the students arrived for breakfast the next morning, many were shocked to see Minerva McGonagall sitting in the headmaster's chair at the head table. Most of them remembered what had happened the previous year when the ministry tried to take over the school and Dumbledore left (in quite a dramatic manner too). Whispered rumors started flying before food was even on the table. Finally, once everyone had eaten, McGonagall stood up. "The headmaster has passed on," she said, not allowing one iota of emotion to show on her face. "He died last night after a long illness that he kept hidden from all around him, including myself. There shall be no classes for the following week while we sort things out."

Draciana and Severus looked out over the faces in the Great Hall. *Sev, look at Hagrid* Draciana said.

*We can't tell him, you know he can't keep a secret* Severus replied.

*Did you see the note about the staff meeting right after breakfast* she asked.

*Of course I did. How much would you wager McGonagall is going to mention the wards at some point*

She snorted. *No bet, I have a bad feeling about this*  
********************

"The whole school is falling apart, if you ask me," a loud voice carried out of the staffroom down the hall to where Severus and Draciana were standing.

"Madame Hooch should mind her words," Severus commented, looking at Draciana. "Who knows what might happen next."

"Sound advice, although I doubt she'll take it from us," Draciana replied. "Harry has long been a favorite of hers and I know his disappearance hit her hard."

Snape nodded and swept down the hall. The Guardians entered the staff room to find everyone but McGonagall present. They sat down at their normal place and looked around. "Has anyone been to see the headmaster?" Draciana asked.

"No, I tried but Minerva says no one can see him," Flitwick squeaked from his end of the table. "It's queer if you ask me."

"We should all mind what we say," Draciana said, softly. "There's something not right here, Albus told me about it a few days ago. He said he was investigating; who knows, that may well be what killed him."

Everyone bowed their heads for a moment. "He should have a funeral and be buried here at the school," Madame Pince finally said, choking a little on a sob. "It's what he always wanted, to remain close to the school even after he was gone."

Hagrid broke down and sobbed loudly into his large handkerchief. Draciana stood and went around to the half-giant. "It'll be okay, Hagrid, I promise," she whispered, trying to hug him.

The door banged open and McGonagall walked briskly into the room and sat down in Dumbledore's old chair. "I'll be brief, as there's still much to arrange," she said. "It appears that Dumbledore was dabbling in dark magic and it somehow drained his life. We don't know what spells he was using or what happened exactly, but the minister and I are choosing to call this a suicide."

*Humph, you can't do dark magic on these grounds* Severus sent to his sister. *And Minerva knows it. So what has the minister got to do with anything?*

*It's possible he's the one controlling her* Draciana replied. *I don't want any of the Cattons at the ministry, but why don't I spend some more time in the office and see if I can learn anything now that McGonagall is up there alone.*

*Not a bad idea, meanwhile, I'll keep working with Harry.*

*And let's have Amethyst and Coal check McGonagall's office and rooms for anything that seems off.*

"And why would Albus kill himself?" Draciana asked, looking at McGonagall. "It seems to me that story is wrong."

"Why are you questioning what actually killed him?" McGonagall asked. "Who knows why the man did anything he did? He was a barmy old codger and off his rocker. It's probably better that he's gone; now the students won't be in so much danger."

All the professors and staff looked at the new headmistress in shock. "Minerva, are you feeling all right?" Poppy finally asked. "I've never heard you talk like this before."

"I'm fine, thank you, Poppy."

*She just blew it* Draciana thought.

*But she's covering fairly well* Severus returned. *I say we pay attention now and get on with our plans later.*  
********************

When Draciana checked the Heart, she found Albus much improved and sitting up with a bowl of soup and some tea. "Oh my dear child, can you ever forgive me?" he asked, tears running down his face.

"I already have, Albus," she replied, sitting down next to him on the cot. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, my dear, although I seem to be out of lemon drops," he said. "Where am I?"

"This is the Heart of Hogwarts," she said. "The founders live here, such as they are, and help Sev and me when we ask them to. For instance, we have control of the wards around the school rather than you and Minerva."

"I thought I felt something odd," he commented. "I suppose that was the transfer. Do you have Harry in a place like this? Is he somewhere safe within the school? I've been so worried about him, but I don't know what happened. It's like I've lost time."

She laid a hand over his. "You have, Albus. Someone has a spell on McGonagall, I'm not sure what kind, but she was using it to harm you and, in turn, the school. Sev and I started wondering when Harry's house turned on him as suddenly as they did, and then the other students didn't seem to care what happened to him. And then you got so odd, and Fawkes warned me you were ill. He's the one that alerted me the night you were dying, but I haven't seen him since. I don't know where he is."

"What of the school? Is everyone all right?" Albus asked.

"Yes, they are," Draciana soothed. "Sev and I have a plan to cure McGonagall and keep the school safe at the same time. Right now, Fudge seems to be getting involved, and that makes me wonder."

"That man doesn't have enough magic to control himself, let alone Minerva," Albus said, eyes flashing for a second. "I'm sorry, my dear, I'm still so tired. But to know this is where the founders are, will they come out and speak with me?"

Draciana smiled. "Albus, you need to rest, you were almost drained of both magical and life force when I found you," she said. "But I'm sure when you're better; the founders would love to speak with you. After all, you're one of only two people who represent all four houses. Now, finish your tea and rest, I'm off to see what I can learn."  
********************

Draciana had more trouble than usual, navigating the halls while invisible because so many students were wandering, with their classes canceled for a time. Finally, she made it to her office and spoke to the school itself, which provided a passage to the headmaster's office. It also gave her a place to watch and listen if she wanted, so there was no risk of anyone bumping into her. The office was empty when Draciana took her seat, so she sat down and prepared for a long wait.  
********************

"Sev, is Dumbledore really dead?" Harry asked, looking up from his book on stone charms.

"And how did you hear that?" Severus asked from his desk.

"I heard you and Dracie talking," Harry replied. "Honestly, I haven't been anywhere but here or our training rooms."

"I know, Harry, but I wanted to make sure," Severus said. He drew an "E" on the parchment in front of him. "No, Albus is not dead, he is ill but recovering. We have him hidden away, much as you are right now. We're not sure exactly what is happening, but it appears McGonagall is under a powerful spell. Draciana thinks that some of the other students might be as well."

Harry went and sat in his bonded's lap. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"You can keep studying that book," Severus replied. "The sooner you know how to make those amulets the better. And we've still got to go over wandless magic."

"Like this?" Harry waved a hand at the mantle and the frame there rose in the air and floated over to them.

"How did you learn to do that?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "I was able to this morning when I couldn't last night; I think it has to do with my powers growing. I still haven't hit the bottom of the well of power I feel. Is that bad?"

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry. "No it's not, just rare," he said. "But then again, with all the magic you've had hit you over the years, who knows exactly how it's affected you. It seems only time will tell. Now, get back to the sofa and read, I've got work to finish."  
********************

Draciana jumped just a fraction when the door opened. McGonagall and the minister walked into the room. Fudge sat down behind the headmaster's desk while McGonagall stood in front of it. "You said you would have the wards down as soon as Dumbledore was out of the way," the minister snapped.

"I don't know what happened, I should have control of the wards but I don't."

"Then maybe he isn't dead," Fudge said. "Maybe you're just lying to us."

"No, I swear he's dead," McGonagall said, backing up. "I did just what you told me to do."

"Crucio," the minister pointed a wand at McGonagall. As she fell to the floor, Draciana leapt out, invisible, and pointed her wand at the minister.

"Patrificus totalus," she said. He went rigid and fell to the floor. "Humph, at least we have an idea who was controlling Minerva." Draciana went to the fireplace and called Poppy. "Can you come through, please?"

The medi-witch flooed in and froze when she saw the frozen minister and unconscious witch. "What happened?" she asked, going to her friend first.

"The minister decided it would be fun to practice the unforgivables on McGonagall," Draciana said. "I'll take care of him, he's only stunned. Please look after Minerva and let me know when she wakes up. I've got some questions for her."  
********************

Harry was sitting on what he now considered his sofa when a small, red Catton climbed into his lap. He marked his place in the book and looked down. He'd never seen this one before. "Hello there," Harry said softly, reaching out to pet the shining head. "Who are you?"

*Rose* a soft voice answered in his head.

"Nice to meet you Rose," Harry replied. "Where'd you come from?"

*We have just whelped. The shining star told us to come meet you*

"Do you mean Dracie?"

*The shining star takes care of us. She is our mother*

Now Harry was confused. He'd never had one of the Cattons speak to him before, so he didn't know exactly what this one meant. Plus he'd never heard Sev or Dracie mention anyone called the shining star. "Well," he said aloud. "You're more than welcome to stay here but I have to study."

*To defeat the darkness. We know*

"Do you know how to defeat the dark lord?" Harry asked.

*You have a magic beyond all others. You must use it for this purpose. No one can help you in this final choice. You may destroy the darkness with anger and hate, or you may choose another path. It is up to you*

"What magic do I have that others don't? The dark lord managed to overcome all protections against me," Harry sighed. "I'm not sure what's left. I wish I could talk with the headmaster, even if he'd just tell me riddles."

*The white flame lives. I can take you to him if you'd like*

"I'm not supposed to leave this room," Harry said. "Not even with Sev or Draciana and I really think I should listen to them. I don't want to get hurt again."  
********************

"If it's a glamour, it's one of the best I've ever seen," Draciana said, looking at the still frozen Fudge. "Could it be a polyjuice potion?"

"If it is, we just have to wait for it to wear off," Severus replied. "If it's not, I suggest we begin casting spells to try and remove whatever glamour he's using. Something really makes me doubt this is Fudge."

"You mean like the fact that he's a spineless jellyfish who would rather lick boots than take a chance?" Draciana snorted. "One of us should rejoin Harry; do you want to go or would you like me to?"

Severus sighed. "I'd better go. He's developed a talent for wandless magic and we were going to work on developing this," he said. "He's going to be more powerful than anyone in history. He's scared of it, Drace; he thinks it'll change him."

"It will change him, just not in the way he thinks it will. Did you tell him we have a few surprises hidden to help him if he needs it?"

"I did, but I don't know if he believes me or not. Also, I think we should put in an appearance for supper tonight."

"Agreed," Draciana sighed. "Maybe McGonagall will be back and her old self by that time."  
********************

When Severus swept into his chambers, he found Harry curled up, asleep, with a new Catton. He smiled, knowing that Harry had been chosen by this little red one, and had to admit he was surprised the yellow hadn't shown up as well. As the Cattons were so diverse in their colors, it wasn't uncommon for the first two a Guardian bonded with represented house colors. Draciana was one of the remaining Guardians who could aid with birth and whelping, so there were normally more Cattons around Hogwarts than was normal. 

Severus sat down carefully on the sofa next to Harry and reached out to gently caress his cheek. Harry muttered in his sleep and leaned into the caress. Severus smiled something that would have shocked anyone at Hogwarts, and leaned in to kiss Harry. The Cattons all flew into the spare room, knowing the desires of the Guardians, and wanting to stay out of the way.

Harry's eyes fluttered open at the press of warm lips against his own, and moaned softly. "Sev," he whispered, reaching up to tangle his hands in the long black hair above him. "Need to see Dumbledore."

"Now?" Severus asked, leaning back and staring into those emerald eyes.

"I've almost got it figured out," Harry replied. "I'm almost ready to get rid of the dark lord once and for all. But I need to speak with Dumbledore."

Severus leaned back and groaned. "Harry, I'm really in no condition to visit with Albus at the moment," he said. "Seeing you lying there, waiting for me...."

"Well, maybe we don't have to go right now," Harry smirked. He ran his hand slowly down Severus' chest. "Kiss me again."


	10. Chapter 10

Draciana looked up from her reading as Fudge's body appeared to shift and move. So it was a polyjuice potion that much was clear. So now the question was; did they really have McGonagall in the hospital wing or was she somewhere else.

"Well, well, Lucius," Draciana smirked, looking at the blond form lying at her feet. "I wonder how you managed to break the wards to come onto the school grounds now that the dark mark is active again. Well, I suppose you'll answer all my questions, in time, won't you?"

"How dare you talk to me like that?" he hissed.

"How else am I supposed to talk to you?" she asked. "After all, you're a death eater, scum, and a loser. Surely you don't think you're better than me? Oh, I see that you do. Well, each to their own I suppose. Now how about answering some questions for me."

"Like what?"

She sat down across from him. "Like where the Minister is, and what you did to Professor McGonagall."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Now, now, manners," she scolded. "I have some powers that you could only dream of, and will never be able to tell anyone about. Madame, if you would."

A blue and silver light formed in one corner and floated towards the bound wizard. Draciana waited while Madame Ravenclaw spoke with Lucius Malfoy.  
********************

Albus Dumbledore was still in the heart and still recovering from near death. His only visitors were the Guardian twins, and Fawkes. But the twinkle in his eye was back and seemed to glow even brighter when he saw Harry at the door with Severus. "My dear child, you are safe!" he exclaimed.

"Really, Albus, did you ever doubt it for a moment?" Severus asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well so many strange things have been happening of late that it's hard to know what is real and what is not," Albus replied. "Come, come and sit down Harry."

*Sev, Lucius Malfoy has been impersonating Fudge Draciana said to her brother. It was polyjuice. Could you please call the infirmary and see how McGonagall is doing?*

*Do you think that's an imposter also?*

*It could well be. Please let me know.*   
********************

Harry sat in the transfigured chair and looked at the Headmaster. "Why did you let them do it?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"What?" Albus asked.

"Let my house kick me out and get away with it," Harry said. "I thought no one cared about me anymore. I thought I was all alone, a tool to be used and put away. No one should ever feel like that."

"I'm not sure exactly what happened with your house, Harry," Albus replied. "However, I have no doubt that Severus and Draciana have been taking care of it."

**Bugger; Drace, we forgot about the students** Severus sent to his sister. **Did we ever find out why Harry was kicked out of his dorm**

**I'll see what our friend here has to say and get back to you** Draciana replied. **Any word from Poppy**

**Minerva is recovering well. She hasn't changed form so she's been under a spell of some kind. Or maybe a potion, since Albus couldn't sense anything. I'll have to do some research when I actually have a free moment.**

"Hey Sev, could you hand me that book I've been reading?" Harry asked, looking at his bonded. "I think I've managed to create a spell that will defeat Voldemort once and for all. It'll take more magic than I have, so I've been thinking that Sev and Dracie, and you sir, could each cast a piece of it with me."  
********************

Madame Ravenclaw took shape next to Draciana and spoke with her at length. Then she slowly vanished to return to the Heart. The Guardian smiled, not a nice smile by any stretch of the imagination, and went to sit down closer to Malfoy. "Did you enjoy speaking with my friend?" she asked. "The Lady has told me several interesting things that I think we should talk about."

"I'll never talk to you," Lucius spat.

"No, well that's a pity? Do you mind if I speak to you?" she asked. "The Lady said that you have several death eaters here in the school polyjuiced to appear as teachers. She also told me which ones they are, so I can assure you, they will be joining us soon." Draciana paused long enough to ask the castle to bring the teachers named by Madame Ravenclaw to the room she was using as a temporary cell. "She also told me the curse you've been using on McGonagall and how to counter the effects, so my friend will suffer no ill effects from it. But most importantly, she told me that Voldemort will be attacking the school within the week."

Lucius stared at her in what appeared to be shock. "What, are you afraid to hear your master's name?" Draciana asked. "I wouldn't blame you, with how big a mess you managed to turn this assignment into. Now my only problem is exactly what to do with you and your friends until after the battle. I suppose I could just leave you all here. Somehow that does seem to be the best idea."

Draciana turned herself invisible and left the room. Just before she had the castle seal the room, she released the spell holding Malfoy to the floor. He flew towards the wall in a rage but slammed into solid stone as the door vanished. Draciana asked the castle to hold all the death eaters in that room, with the basic necessities to live, until she returned.  
********************

Albus and Severus listened in awe as Harry outlined his plan. There was no dark magic component involved, no killing curse, and nothing that would harm anyone else on the field if it happened to misfire. Apparently Harry was serious when he said he wanted to end the war with as few deaths as possible.

The men all looked up as Draciana swept into the room. She quickly explained everything she had learned. "I stopped by the hospital wing," she finished. "Minerva will be just fine after a few weeks of rest."

"How could we have been so blind?" Albus asked. "The students have been hurt by this infiltration into their home. What can we do to make this right?"

"We can kill the dark lord and make sure the death eaters are gone," Draciana replied. "I was planning to spend some time in the tower tonight and see if I could learn what happened with Harry's friends."

"Will you be safe up there?" Severus asked.

"As safe as I will anywhere," she replied. "Harry, I heard you say you need all of us to learn a part of this spell. Let me take mine and I'll look it over tonight."

Harry blushed a little. "Thanks, Dracie. I wasn't sure if you'd want to help or not. You're a lot harder to read than Sev."

The Guardians snorted. "How's that for a compliment?" Severus asked, looking at his bonded. "He thinks you're more Slytherin than I am."

"I could have told you that, brother dear," Draciana replied. "But I'll stick to research rather than planning if you don't mind. Harry, did the Cattlings find you?"

"The baby Cattons, yeah they did. Oh, that reminds me, who is the shining star they kept going on about?"

"That term refers to my aura," Draciana replied. "So I suppose the answer would be me. I promise to teach you the history of the Cattons when we have the time to sit down and really talk things over. For now, let the planning commence."  
********************

Draciana was never fond of red to begin with and she found gold to be repulsive. The Gryffindor common room was hardly a place she could feel comfortable but there was a burning question that needed to be answered. Why the house of the lion kicked out Harry Potter. As she searched the dorm rooms, there seemed to be no common thread anywhere. Amethyst finally found it for her. *The books*

*What* Draciana asked.

*The Charms texts for the year. They pulse with magic*

She didn't even ask if the Catton was sure. They were sensitive to magical fields and auras. So she borrowed one of the texts and took it to her office.   
********************

"Harry, my boy, I want to apologize to you," Albus said, just as the bonded Guardians were about to take their leave. "I have kept so much hidden from you. And you have lost so much because of that. How can you ever forgive me?"

"I found out a lot about myself too," Harry replied. "I don't hate you anymore, but I'm not sure I could tell you I was fond of you either. But with time, once we have it, I think maybe I can learn to trust you again. At least I won't be your student anymore, so I'll have a different perspective."

Albus' eyes twinkled slightly. "Thank you, my boy, thank you."

"Harry, you do know Albus will never stop meddling in your life, right?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"What would life be without a twinkling meddler around though?" Harry asked back.

"Dull. Horribly dull," Severus sighed. Albus just twinkled.  
********************

"Tactus Contrarius," Draciana muttered to herself. "No wonder everyone turned on him, the spell would reverse their feelings about Harry. Although I am surprised the Slytherins weren't fawning over him the whole year."

*They probably used protection* Amethyst pointed out.

"You're probably right," Draciana said. "It wouldn't do for everyone to start acting out of character, now would it? Well, shall we see if we can't alter the spell just a little and then return the books?"  
********************

*You know you should have been sorted into Slytherin* Amethyst commented, once the new charm was placed on the books. 

"There's no reason to be insulting," Draciana replied. "I just don't want to miss lunch tomorrow; it's going to be so much fun."

*Just remember to drag your twin along. He won't want to miss it*  
********************

Severus and Harry retired to their room, taking secret passages through the dungeons so as not to be seen. "Sev, do you really think my plan will work?" Harry asked, sinking down onto the sofa. "I'm only going off instinct here. I could get us all killed."

"Harry, I told you that Drace and I have a few tricks up our sleeves," Severus replied. "And as she is supporting your work, then I think it has a very high success rate. After all, Drace did live in Ravenclaw. There's not a book in this school she hasn't read."

Thinking about the size of the library, Harry shook his head. "Wow, how did she manage the restricted section?"

"I believe the founders had a hand in that," Severus smirked. "But I believe we should get some rest as I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a very busy day."

**More than you know, brother dear**

**Get out of my head**

"Sev?"

"It was just Drace making a comment," the older man replied. "Harry, do go to bed. I've got marking I need to finish, I'll be in soon."  
********************

When Severus walked into his bedroom, he almost didn't recognize it. Harry had indeed gone to bed, but not before he charmed candles to float around, casting a warm glow on the normally cold stone walls. The black silk sheets were littered with what appeared to be rose petals, probably taken from the potion stores. And in the middle of the bed lay Harry, naked, aroused and waiting for him.

"Hey," Harry said, softly, running his hand slowly up and down his erection. "I thought you were never going to get here. I was afraid I'd have to make do without you."

"I am sorry, Mr. Potter," Severus started, letting his voice drop to its silkiest, most dangerous range, "I didn't realize you were in such need." He allowed his teaching robes to fall to the ground, all the while, staring at Harry.

The younger Guardian moaned and arched up into his hand. "Are you just going to watch, or do you plan to join me at some point?" he asked, staring hungrily at his bonded.

Severus smirked and flicked his wand. Harry was suddenly bound to the bed, unable to move. "Hey, that's cheating!" he exclaimed.

"I never said I was a fair man," Severus purred, climbing slowly onto the bed. "Tonight, Harry, you learn exactly how I feel about you." He shed his shirt and leaned in to capture Harry's mouth in a gentle kiss. With a soft sigh, Harry's eyes closed and he relaxed into his bonded.

As the kiss deepened, Severus started stroking Harry's shoulders and chest, long fingers gliding over soft skin. He ran the tip of one potion's stained finger around an already hard nipple, moaning softly when Harry arched up into him. Finally Severus broke the kiss and pulled back to look at his bonded. Harry's eyes were black with a thin ring of emerald, half-lidded, lips puffy and swollen. Severus smiled gently and started to kiss around Harry's jaw, down his neck to his collar bone, pausing for a few minutes to suck at the pulse beating a ragged rhythm.

"You're evil," Harry panted, trying to get free of the bonds holding him to the bed.

"I never said I wasn't," Severus smirked. He gently kissed his way down Harry's toned chest, taking each hardened nipple into his mouth and laving it with his tongue.

"Your tongue, wasted, too many years," Harry gasped and writhed. "Evil taunts and insults. Such a waste."

"And if I knew what it took to make you quiet all those years ago, I would no longer have a job," Severus replied. He thrust his tongue into Harry's navel enjoying the arch against him. Then, smirking evilly, he licked and sucked down one leg, and back up the other.

"Oh gods Sev, please," Harry begged.

"All in good time," Severus replied. He climbed off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, chuckling at Harry's screech of indignation. "Oh, but Harry, we need the potion, remember?"

Harry moaned slightly as Severus slid out of his slacks and rejoined him on the bed. The older guardian coated two fingers and gently inserted them into his bonded, moving carefully so as not to hurt him, but also to draw out the pleasure.

"Now, please," Harry begged his head thrashing back and forth on the pillows.

"I don't want to hurt you," Severus replied, adding a third finger, stretching Harry carefully. "I never want you to hurt again."

With a deep kiss, Severus removed his fingers and gently pushed into his bonded. Their minds opened to each other, creating a loop of sensation. They couldn't tell where one body began and the other ended. When Severus began to thrust, Harry almost sobbed with relief. It felt so good, so different from the last few times. He wasn't sure exactly what was happening, but he put his trust in his bonded. When both men came, screaming, Harry felt warmth fill his body. "Sev," he whispered.

"What?"

"That was perfect."


	11. Chapter 11

It took a week for the reversed charm to take full effect on the students. Draciana and Severus watched with barely concealed amusement as the students started to wonder where Harry was hiding and why he was gone. The only ones whose attitude didn't change were the Slytherins. "That means they're definitely using some form of protective charm or amulet," Draciana commented to Severus and Harry one night over tea.

"But without knowing which, how can you change their behavior?" Harry asked.

"I really don't want to," Draciana replied. "After all, the main purpose of the charm was to return the rest of the students to their natural feelings. If Sev's house never underwent a change then they shouldn't now."

"And my little snaklings have always despised Gryffindor's Golden Boy," Severus smirked.

Harry elbowed him in the ribs. "Dracie, what about the death eaters in the tower room?" he asked. "What will the castle do with them?"

"Once the war is over, I'll turn them over to the ministry," she replied. "I think Kingsley will be happy to have them. At least that way I won't have to deal with Fudge."

"The headmaster, on the other hand," Severus said," continues to improve daily. I shouldn't be surprised if he's ready to go back to work very soon."

"I suppose I should go and have a talk with him," Draciana sighed. "We really can't have him leaving the Heart until the battle with Voldemort. As far as everyone knows, Albus is dead and that's the only thing that will lure Voldemort into our web."

Harry looked at her, confused. "I'm sorry, Dracie, but what exactly do you mean by our web? I thought we were going to use the spell I created."

"We are, child, don't worry about that," Draciana said, smiling. "But Sev and I have a few surprises set up around the castle and grounds for anyone with a dark heart. As for Voldemort, well, I think your spell will work just fine."  
********************

Draciana was on her way to class the next day when a voice behind her made her spin with her wand out. "I am sorry, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, but the last time one of you called to me, it was with a hex on your lips," she said, tucking her wand away. "What may I help you with?"

"Please, ma'am, we're worried about Harry," Hermione replied. "I don't know exactly what's happened but it's like the whole house had a change of heart. We want to tell him we're so sorry."

*Gryffindors* Draciana sighed. "Miss Granger, do you really think the words I'm sorry will have any bearing on how Mr. Potter feels about you? Do you think you can make it all better, make everything go away with those simple words? Did you really think that you could make this whole year not have happened and everything just fine by telling him you were sorry?"

"It's a start," Ron said, turning red.

"Ron," Hermione hissed. "Madame Draciana, I know better than anyone that sorry never turns back time or changes feelings, but how can we let him know we're willing to try if we never even get to tell him that? Now please, do you know what happened to him?"

She looked at them, judging carefully. "Miss Granger, stay after your lesson today," she finally said. "Mr. Weasley, you need to grow up and learn to watch your tone. Now hurry, if you're in the classroom before I am, I won't deduct points for being late."  
********************

Albus was having a grand time speaking with the Hogwarts founders and learning things about his school that no other headmaster had the privilege to know. It was an added pleasure when Severus and Harry would join him for tea in the evening to discuss the school, McGonagall and their plans. But Albus had to admit that he was ready to return to work. It was hard on an old man to sit still and let the children make all the plans. Draciana however had been firm on that point and Albus decided she was right; he would remain in hiding until the attack. Then, the Guardians told him, the castle would let him apparate to the battle.  
********************

"You wanted to see me, Madame?" Hermione asked after her last class of the day. It had taken some doing, but Ron was finally convinced to go out and practice Quidditch. 

"Miss Granger, please shut the door," Draciana replied. "What I have to say to you must never leave this classroom." With a flick of her wand, Draciana sealed the room and asked the castle to add its own protection. "Harry is indeed safe and still in the castle. He has been receiving special lessons in defense, history, potions, and advanced magic. The end goal, of course, is to rid this world of Voldemort. After that, I do not know what path Harry plans to walk, but he will not be returning to school."

"How can he not? A good education is important to the rest of your life," Hermione protested. "I've been reading up on careers all term and you can't do anything without finishing school."

Draciana smiled. "You should have been in Ravenclaw," she commented, relaxing a little. "That's very true and normally Harry would return. However, he is no longer human so the rules of the human realm hold no bearing on him any longer."

"What do you mean?"

"Now that I cannot tell you," Draciana said. "But Harry is in no danger of not finding a place for himself in the magical world. The only reason I've told you these things is to ease your mind. I cannot speak for Harry or his feelings on this matter. He was extremely upset when his house threw him out."

"I still can't believe we did that," Hermione said. "What happened? It was like a spell lifted."

"You are a very clever witch," Draciana said. "See if you can figure it out. Admittedly, however I did have help when I solved the puzzle. Start with charms and see where they lead you."

"What about Harry?"

"What about him?"

Hermione pushed some hair off her face. "I really want to see him again. I do want to try to be friends, if he'll have me."

"Are you prepared for him to say no?" Draciana asked.

"As much as it will hurt, yes I am."

"Then I'll convey your wishes to Harry and tell you his reply in a few days."  
********************

"Albus, for the last time, you are not going to your office!" Snape almost yelled. "You heard what my sister told you and you are going to listen!"

"But Severus, I need to be able to do something," Albus protested. "Just sitting here day after day is hard. The school needs to be run. The students need to be watched over. As clever and powerful as you and Draciana are, you can't do everything."

"We aren't doing everything, as you so subtly state," Severus hissed. "The castle is carrying a large portion of the burden, as are the founders. The school is running itself and the four are overseeing the children. Draciana and I are in control of the current situation."

"That's the point, my dear boy, the current situation," Albus said. "What happens when Voldemort appears? Will you still be able to maintain this façade of control?"

Snape pulled himself up to his full height. "I will forget you said that," he hissed. "You will stay here until you are called for. Anything else will ruin the plan. Or are you just so used to telling others what to do and meddling in everyone else's' lives that you can't stand to be isolated."

"You dare...."

"I dare to tell you the truth because you are almost to the point of endangering not only this school but its students," Severus spat. "How would you like it if Voldemort learns you are alive and well and decides not to come here to attack? Then we have to send the students home and they will be at risk. We have three days left until the week is up. If Voldemort has not appeared by then, I'll tell Draciana we need to let you reappear. But for now, you will stay put."

Snape swept out of the heart in a swish of robes, not noticing the twinkle had left the headmaster's blue eyes.  
********************

"Harry, may I speak with you?" Draciana asked from the bedroom door.

"Sure Dracie, come on in," Harry replied, sitting up. "I was just reading and I guess I fell asleep."

"Don't push yourself so hard that you burn out," she scolded gently. "You've been doing more work than anyone and still have so much left to do."

"I just want it all to end," Harry sighed. "I'm sick of all the death and pain. If I can stop that, then I'll kill the bastard."

Draciana smiled. "You won't be alone," she said. "Sev and I will be with you, although I may only be in spirit at the time. No, I won't be dead, don't look like that. Sev and I mapped everything out and I'll be in the tallest tower when Voldemort finally attacks. Sev and I decided I needed to stay back as I can control the wards better than he can, so I need to be safe."

"Don't scare me like that," Harry said. "You still have to teach me about the Cattons and their history."

"And you'd miss me," Draciana commented, smiling. "I know you would, I won't be in danger. But I actually wanted to bring you a message from one of the Gryffindors."

"Let me guess, Hermione."

"Is she that predictable?" Draciana asked.

Harry smirked, looking for that moment like Severus. "She's got the biggest heart of anyone up there. She probably wants to apologize for everything she did and said and wants me to forgive her, huh."

"In a nutshell."

"What did you tell her?"

"That you may not be willing to forgive and forget."

"I suppose I should think on it, although my immediate reaction is to refuse," Harry said. "Still, the more upper classmen at the battle, the better. She would be a great rally point for the school."

Draciana smirked. "How Slytherin of you," she said. "But do consider and let me know what you decide."  
********************

When Harry finally climbed into bed Severus could tell that something was on his mind. His eyes were distant and he only kissed Severus on the cheek before curling up under the blankets. *Drace is Harry all right* he asked his twin.

*Miss Granger and I had a long talk today* Draciana sighed. *She wants to be forgiven for her actions this year and help us in the war. That's what Harry and I were speaking about. You might want to offer your guidance, Sev. Harry has a tendency to forgive at the wrong times and for the wrong reasons. He has a good heart. I don't want to see it broken again.*

*Thanks Drace* Severus rolled over and tucked Harry's lean body against his own. "Knut for your thoughts," he whispered.

Harry turned so he was facing his bonded. "I just don't know what to do, Sev," he finally replied. "I guess part of me just wants to believe it was the charm that made my former house turn on me. But a louder voice is telling me they would've done the same thing no matter what. That same voice is telling me they'll never accept our relationship and you mean the world to me."

"I believe true friends would support you no matter what," Severus said softly. "I know they were under a spell this year and it might not hurt to at least speak with Miss Granger. However I caution not to reveal more than necessary. I'm sure Drace will be more than happy to guide you in this."

"I'm not going to hide you," Harry said. "If anyone wants to be my friend they have to understand that you're part of the deal." He looked into Severus' black eyes. "Take me, Sev. Make love to me please."

Severus growled deep in his throat and claimed Harry's lips. He nipped gently at the lower one and felt more than heard as Harry surrendered to him. He took his time slowly mapping Harry's mouth, relearning every inch. Harry moaned and pressed his body tighter against Severus, arching slightly as hands crept under his top to caress his back.

"How do you want it tonight," Severus murmured, biting and licking around Harry's jaw. "Slow and sensual until you're begging for release? Or so fast you don't have time to think about what I'm doing to you?"

"Merlin Sev," Harry gasped, squirming until he could squeeze his hands between them. "I just want to feel you in me. I want to feel how much you love me." He started working Sev's nightshirt over his head. "I want to feel your heartbeat and know that you're mine."

With an almost feral sound, Severus swooped down on his bonded, rolling until he had Harry pinned to the bed. "My imp, you know how to make me want you so unbearably that I lose control," he said, allowing his voice to slide down a few octaves. "You are mine as I am yours and no one will ever separate us. I do believe you've lost your chance for slow. I hope you don't mind."

"Take me, Sev, claim me, make me yours," Harry begged, trying for more contact against the firm heat above him.

"Oh no, no, no," Severus purred. "You aren't going to come until I'm buried deep inside you, claiming, marking, making you mine."


	12. Chapter 12

When Draciana arrived at breakfast the next morning she wasn't too surprised to find Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley waiting for her. "Good morning," she said, pausing jus to the left of the door so she wouldn't block traffic. "To what do I owe this honor?"

Ron bristled at the sneer in Draciana's voice but Hermione elbowed him. "Madame, did you mean what you told me yesterday?"

"I spoke with him last night and left the final decision in his hands, just as I told you I would," Draciana replied. "I am surprised at you, Miss Granger. I believe I was quite clear on the fact that our conversation was to remain in my office and this option was only available to you."

"Yes ma'am, but you see..."

"I will not accept excuses, Miss Granger," Draciana replied. "Now I suggest you return to your table and eat. Classes will begin soon and you do not want to be late."  
********************

Severus awoke with a moan. Something warm and moist was sucking on his cock. "Harry?" he whispered, feeling for the messy hair he knew was there. He felt the answering suction as he tangled his fingers in Harry's hair. Severus tried to keep still, he really did, but Harry knew exactly where to touch his tongue to make Sev's hips jerk.

"Good morning," Harry whispered, licking his lips.

Severus groaned at the loss, he was so close he could feel it. Without warning he flipped Harry onto his back and thrust into him. Harry arched, wrapping his legs around his bonded. "Claim me, Sev," he whispered.

The older Guardian began thrusting into Harry, mindful of the fact that while he was still stretched from the night before, there hadn't been much lubrication. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his heart.

As his climax swept over him, Severus felt his shields falter and his twin's annoyance washed over him. Rolling so he wouldn't harm Harry, Severus cast a cleaning charm and gathered Harry close to him. *Thanks ever so much* he snapped at his twin. *You're broadcasting so loudly I'm surprised Harry doesn't hear you*

*What*

*You're broadcasting your emotions again* Severus sighed mentally. *And you ruined a very good wake-up call if you must know*

*Don't really* Draciana replied. *Granger decided to drag Weasley into our discussion and they ambushed me at the door to the Great Hall*

Snape snorted. *Well, maybe we can both go with Harry to the room the castle prepared and meet with the Gryffindor Golden duo*

*Not a bad idea really. Plus you and Harry can screw with their minds a little* Draciana smirked. *Maybe today won't be so bad after all*  
********************

Neither Ron nor Hermione were entirely sure what would happen at this meeting set up by their Defense professor. They both knew Madame Draciana was extremely upset but weren't sure exactly how the problem would work out in the end. Still the sight of a note floating into the room apparently unattached to anything was enough to worry Hermione. Even though it couldn't be seen or heard, the Catton carrying the note hissed and flew away. "It's from Madame Draciana," Hermione read. "She wants us to meet her by the Great Hall at our earliest convenience."

"How stuck up can you get?" Ron exclaimed.

"You know if that's how you're going to behave, Ronald, then you can just stay here," Hermione snapped. "I won't have you ruining my only chance to apologize to Harry."

Ron's eyes went wide. "What'd'ya want to apologize for?" he asked. "You said we were under some sort of spell so it wasn't our fault."

"Sometimes you can be so immature," Hermione said. "Stay and act like a five-year-old but I'm going to try and be adult about this mess."

Draciana heard the Gryffindor's before she saw them. She asked Amethyst to go alert Severus and faded into the shadows. She watched amused as the youngest male Weasley almost earned himself a slap for something he said. Draciana got the impression that Miss Granger wasn't too happy with her friend.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, how nice of you to join me," Draciana smirked as she appeared out of the shadow. "If you will follow me and take care not to get lost." She swept off towards the dungeons.  
********************

"Harry, they're on their way," Severus said from the door to their bedroom. "Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"No but you'll be there and I know you won't let them hurt me." He looked up from the bed. "How long until we have to leave?"

Severus swept in and sat down next to his bonded. "When the Cattons come for us," he said. "I believe Drace is planning to lay down the rules before either of us is allowed near the room."

"Will you hold me, Sev?"

Snape toed off his boots and gathered Harry close to him. "Just because they were your friends does not mean they will be again," he said. "I wish I could believe you truly prepared for this."

"Oh Sev, I'm already prepared for rejection," Harry almost whispered. "The pain can't be any worse than when they all turned against me. Maybe it's time for something good to happen to me. Maybe they really do want to be friends again."

**And maybe they just want to use you** Severus thought to himself, pulling Harry closer.  
********************

The room prepared by the castle was slightly larger than the Guardians secret reading room off the library. There were two sofas and one chair all centered around a wooden table which already held food and drinks. The doorway sealed itself as Draciana motioned to the sofas. "Please sit down and listen closely," she said. "Oh for, could we have a fireplace, please?"

Ron and Hermione stared as the wall in front of them shifted until there was a large fireplace with a roaring fire. "Much better, thank you," Draciana sighed. "Now Professor Snape and I are allowing this meeting only at Harry's request. I do not believe either of you sincere in your stated wish of apologizing to Harry. Anything said within this room will remain in this room with no exceptions. Do not expect Harry to return to your house. Do not expect Harry to be the same."  
********************

Severus and Harry made their way along the secret passages provided by the Founders. Harry grew more agitated the closer they came to the room. Finally Severus stopped and pulled his bonded into a hug. "We do not have to do this," he whispered. "We can return to our rooms and continue your training."

"I need to do this," Harry replied, looking up at Severus. "I need to hear what they want to say."

"I will stop them if they harm you," Severus said. He leaned down and kissed Harry gently. "This is your last chance to turn back."

Harry reached up and cupped Sev's cheek in his hand. "I love you and I want nothing more than to hide in our rooms forever with you. But I know I can't. Maybe I'm using them as my safety net because they've already hurt me."

A doorway opened. Severus strode through first, robes billowing behind him. The first thing he noticed was Ron and Hermione were each sitting on a sofa, leaving a seat open next to them. With a snort he stalked over and sat down next to the girl, who squeaked and jumped up.

Harry came in next. He didn't even look at his friends although his gaze swept the room. Amethyst, Ebony, Coal, Crystal, Rose, Goldenrod and a new pure white Catton all sat perched around the room. "Who's that, Dracie?" Harry asked, sitting next to his bonded.

"That's Diamon," Draciana replied. "He doesn't come out of my rooms often as males are extremely rare but he insisted he needed to be here today. Now I've explained the ground rules to your *friends* and they've agreed. They also know I don't believe them."

"Then allow me to add that if they cause Harry any emotional distress, they will find themselves as potions ingredients," Severus smirked.

Harry nudged Severus, who lifted his arm to allow Harry to curl up next to him. Snape's smirk widened as he saw the color drain from both Gryffindors. He placed his arm possessively on Harry's waist.

"Um, Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked, looking between her two professors.

"Of course I am why would you wonder about that?" Harry snuggled closer to Severus.

"Well you're not exactly acting normal," she replied. "You're talking about things that aren't there like its all totally common place."

"But who is to say what is there and what is not?" Draciana asked. "Tea anyone?"

Severus nodded gravely and made a show of pouring a potion into Harry's cup. Hermione's eyes narrowed and everyone could tell she wanted to grab the vial from Snape's hand.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger?" Draciana looked at them, holding the pot up in question.

"NO" Ron croaked. "Thank you but I'm trying to cut back."

"Very well then, I believe you have something you wish to say to Harry," Draciana said. She leaned back in her chair and looked at the Gryffindors who were frozen on their sofa.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Snape was just beginning to believe they'd forgotten the reason for their meeting when the know-it-all spoke up. "I wanted to say how sorry I am, Harry, for how I've treated you," Hermione said.

"Friendship should be more powerful than magic," Harry replied. "Dracie told me about the spell used. It activated most strongly in those who already felt that emotion. For everyone else they could've fought if they wanted to. But it seems everyone went along with the common opinion. Tell me, who let out that I had visions of Voldemort? How did the school learn of that?"

"Oh Harry, you're imaging things," Hermione said. "No one said anything about your visions or your connection to You-Know-Who."

Severus and Draciana however were watching Ron turn a brilliant shade of red. "I beg to differ, Miss Granger," Severus stated smoothly. "It seems that Mr. Weasley has something to say."

"You bastard!" Harry shouted, recognizing the look on Ron's face. "I trusted you and this is what you do!" He would've continued but Severus shut him up. Harry moaned softly and leaned into the kiss, opening for the questing tongue.

"Then it seems that the original supposition was correct," Draciana said, ignoring her brother and his bonded. "There is no reason for me to believe you have anything positive to offer Harry. Unless you wish to vanish as so many professors have, I suggest you leave now."  
********************

Hermione, who was normally so quick to obey anytime a teacher spoke to her, jumped up. **Finite incantatum** she yelled, pointing her wand at Harry. Nothing happened except Severus pushing Harry gently back towards the arm of the sofa. "What have you done to him?" Hermione shrieked, turning to Draciana.

"What makes you think we did anything?" Draciana asked.

"Look at him!"

Draciana made a show of looking at her brother and Harry. The younger Guardian was now lying against the arm of the sofa with Severus half lying on him. They had surfaced for air only twice and were still kissing with enthusiasm. Only Draciana could feel the magic they were generating. "Other than the fact that Professor Snape needs new robes I see nothing out of the ordinary," she finally replied.

*Oh thank you* Severus snarled to his sister and probably would've continued except Harry did something extremely creative with his tongue. Snape's mental voice dissolved to a moan.

"He's kissing a teacher!"

"He's kissing a man!"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "He's kissing Snape!"

"Would you rather they did something else?" Draciana asked. "Professor Snape is a private man but he might be persuaded to *ahem* go on to something else."

*Thank you* Snape snapped.

*Oh shut it, you're looking quite comfortable so let me deal with this pair* Draciana replied. *I think Harry's neck needs attention*

Severus purred his agreement and moved over to Harry's ear. "Merlin Sev!" Harry gasped, clutching at his bonded's back.

"I can't believe it," Hermione said. "Harry must be under a spell. I don't believe the headmaster would all this to happen."

"But Dumbledore is dead," Draciana said smoothly. "And McGonagall is still in the hospital wing. So who is there to tell? Really Miss Granger everyone turned their backs on Mr. Potter so who would care enough to listen to you?"

"Ron's mum," Hermione replied. "She loves Harry like he was one of her own. We'll tell her."

"But Miss Granger, you're in our territory now. What makes you think we'll let you leave?"

"You're professors," Hermione said. "You have to be nice to us. You're not allowed to hurt us!"

Severus looked up from nibbling on Harry's neck. "You're rumored to be the smartest witch in this school," he said, voice husky and cracked. "I suggest you pull your head out of those books you hold so dear and join the real world." He paused to bite back a moan as Harry moved against him. "Rules are for the weak, Miss Granger. Only the truly foolish believe otherwise."

"Harry can't be gay," Ron said, speaking for the first time. "He just can't be."

"And why is that, Mr. Weasley?"

"Shut it, Ron," Hermione snapped. "There's something going on that's more important that Harry's sexual preferences. Can't you see he's being controlled? We have to help him!"

"Why?" Harry asked. He kissed Severus gently and pushed against his chest, asking to be let up. "Why do you wait until I'm finally happy to decide you need to help me?"

"How can you be happy?" Ron asked. "It's Snape! You know the greasy git who tortured you for the past five years. How can you suddenly be snogging him like there's no tomorrow? Don't you see how wrong that is?"

"I don't think I have to explain anything to you," Harry said. "Because you'll only hear what you want to rather than what's actually said. Just like the rest of the bloody wizarding world. Why should I bother to save them after how they've treated me? No one has ever liked me just because I'm Harry. That's all I've ever wanted to be is just Harry. Now I've found two people who I can finally trust, I can finally relate to and I have to be saved. Tell me something, did you ever stop to really look at these professors? Without the blinders of Gryffindor over your eyes? Of course you haven't because you're too immature to know there's a difference. So what if Severus has been mean to me in the past! We've spoken about it and moved on. Dracie is like the mother I've never had, she knew my mum and is willing to talk to me about her! Do you know how freaking tired I am of hearing how much like my father I am? James Potter was a bully who never deserved to have so much good stuff said about him. I know what people think of me; they think this bloody scar has screwed with my mind. They think I'm the next bloody dark lord. All anyone wants to believe is what they read in the papers. Has anyone ever looked past this scar? No, because no one wants to. Don't you come into my house telling me who I can and cannot love because of how they might have treated you in the past. Maybe I'll just stay hidden and let Voldemort take over. Why should I care? I've never known any happiness in this world until now and you just want to take it away. If my *friends* react like that, who's to say someone won't send Sev to Azkaban for corrupting the bloody boy who whatever it is now. Just go away and leave me alone!"

Severus gathered Harry into a hug. "Apparently you did not take me seriously when I said I would use you for potions ingredients if you upset Harry," he whispered. His voice was the same deadly calm he used when someone was in real trouble in class. "I can make several dark potions using parts of you bodies. It seems you both have a talent for causing pain so I wonder how well you endure it. Madame Draciana will be happy to leave us alone until I'm done you know. Oh yes, you're mine now and no one will ever know where you went."

*Sev* Draciana warned. *Diamon can only erase so much of a memory. Don't pour it on too thick, please*

*I'm sorry, Drace, but I'm so mad right now. I suppose I should take Harry back to our rooms and see if he's all right*

*Do that and I'll see what I can do here. I knew this meeting was a bad idea to begin with. I just hope Harry wasn't serious about letting Voldemort rule*

*He wasn't, he's just trying to make a point*

Draciana stood and walked over to the back of the sofa where Harry and Severus were sitting. She placed a hand on Diamon. He purred and looked at her. "I think we should let them go," Draciana said softly. "After all, if two Gryffindors were to vanish at the same time, McGonagall would probably be rather put out. She's got enough to deal with as it is."

"Very well," Severus sniffed. He stood with Harry in his arms. "But there's nothing stopping me from taking points and issuing detentions, is there?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, but there is the fact that I promised everything would stay in this room," Draciana replied, smirking. "So points might be hard to explain. Why not just give them a month of detentions with Filtch and call it good."

Severus nodded and swept off down the hidden corridor that would take him back to his rooms. Draciana waited for the door to shut and sat back down in her chair. "You might believe you've gotten off easy," she said. "However you will find that I am considerably worse than Professor Snape. You will each write a four scroll essay to be handed in within a week on the rise of the dark lord, his return and what would happen to this world if Harry stood firm and refused to confront him. You will find the paper to compose on in you rooms when you return as I do not want you to cheat or aid each other. I shall know if you do. And now, I believe my friend wishes to have a few words..."


	13. Chapter 13

Harry leaned on their bed and watched as Severus removed his robes. "Sev, why do I always have to get my hopes up?" he sighed. "For all my talk, it did hurt when they rejected me again."

"Harry," Severus crossed to his bonded and gathered him up in a warm hug, "The only way for you not to hurt is to stop breathing. I'd be rather put out if you did that." He felt a weak chuckle against his chest. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Would you make love to me like you did the other night?" Harry's voice was muffled against Sev's chest. "Please?"

"That is something you never have to beg for," Severus replied. "At least not while we're dressed. Now do you want to strip yourself or do you want me to do it?"

The younger Guardian quickly kicked off his shoes and hopped up on the bed. He pulled off his shirt and looked at Severus. "I wanted you so bad in there," he said, leaning back to unfasten his jeans. "You felt it, didn't you, I was so hard and you felt so good against me. It was so hard for me to focus on anything but you, how hot your lips felt against mine, how silky your hair is, how much I wanted you."

Severus watched as his bonded slowly stripped and stretched out on the bed. *Drace, do me a favor and give us a few hours alone* He felt her shields reinforcing from her end and smiled. He quickly stripped and joined Harry on their bed.

"It was possession," he whispered. "I wanted to show those imbecilic Gryffindors who you belong to. Now I propose we finish what we started."

Harry leaned up and met Severus in a gentle kiss, no more than lips caressing their partner. He tangled his fingers in Sev's long hair and lay back so he was flat on the bed; his bonded a firm weight above him. Suddenly Severus rolled so they lay facing each other. "Turn over for me," he whispered to Harry, "And I'll give you a massage."

Severus reached for his special potion. "We have hours love," he whispered silkily.

"Oh Merlin," Harry moaned, grinding his hips against the mattress.

"No, no, no," Severus soothed, "Not yet, not onto the bed. I don't want you to come until I have you in my mouth so I can taste you. Then, and only then, I'll claim you."

Harry groaned and spread his legs, opening to his bonded in a silent plea. Severus quickly decided to put Harry out of his misery by taking him first and then giving him a massage. He coated two of his fingers. "Roll over onto your back," he whispered.

Once Harry was settled into a comfortable position, Severus wasted no time. He took just the tip of Harry's erection into his mouth and sucked gently. Then as he started to take Harry deeper into his mouth, Severus slowly thrust his fingers into Harry's rear to prepare him.

"Feels so good," Harry whispered. He reached down and grabbed at Snape's head. "I need you in me now! Please Sev, take me, make me yours. I need you so bad. Merlin please, please take me."

Severus smirked up at Harry. "I'm not doing this right if you're still able to talk," he whispered. He knelt between Harry's legs. "Are you ready?"

"Please," Harry whispered. "Love you."

"Mine," Severus growled as he trust slowly into Harry's willing body. He paused several times as Harry wasn't as prepared as they thought but eventually was fully seated. Severus looked down into Harry's eyes and started to thrust gently, not wanting to hurt Harry. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, leaning down to kiss Harry.

As his thrusts sped up, Severus lost track of everything but Harry's mind. They were growing closer and closer both mentally and through the bond. And closer to their climax. Harry gasped and buried his face against Sev's neck, biting and licking while moaning almost constantly. The Guardians came within a moment of each other, pleasure wrapping around them.

Severus rolled as his arms gave out and he gathered Harry to him in a hug. "Mine," he whispered, kissing him gently.

"Yours," Harry replied, smiling.

 

In their dorm rooms Hermione and Ron awoke with screams of pure terror.  
********************

Draciana awoke the next morning to all the Cattons in the castle clamoring for her attention. Once she was able to understand their message she called her brother. *Sev, he's coming*

*How long*

*Ten minutes, maybe less. I'm on my way to the tower now. I think its time we send this dark soul to the pit he belongs in. I'll have the founders alert Albus. Will you and Harry be ready*

*We will. Be careful Drace*

*You too*  
********************

A loud clanging noise woke the students. The orders that follows told them to remain in their common rooms until a professor came to get them. Severus and Draciana convinced the castle to seal all common room entrances, including secret passages and window, to keep the children safe. Still, they didn't count on some students already out in the castle for the day.

Draciana swiftly made her way to the tallest tower with all the Cattons and took up her post. She would be responsible for the wards once the battle was joined until it was over. She watched and waited.  
********************

Harry and Severus waited upon the front lawn with the other professors and some of the ghosts. No one could see Harry as his most recently manifested power was the ability to turn invisible at will. He decided he really liked the freedom it gave him.

Suddenly a group of Death Eaters appeared on the lawn. Before anyone could react they fell, screaming as invisible claws and teeth ripped into them. Harry vaguely remembered Sev telling him the Cattons didn't like dark wizards but now he had to believe it.

"So much for the advance guard," Severus muttered, smirking. He watched as Diamon and Amethyst flew back towards the tower to help Dracie. The other Cattons landed around Harry and himself, fluffed up and ready to protect them.

Then Voldemort apparated onto the stairs of Hogwarts, behind the group of defenders. "So clever, to attack like that," he laughed. "Yet none can anticipate me. I am now the most powerful wizard in the world and soon you will bow to my rule or die. Behold one who remains faithful."

Severus turned and saw the younger Malfoy appear from under an invisibility cloak, wand pointed at his chest. *Um, Drace*

The answering roar shook the entire castle. Everyone, the dark lord included, watched as a pure white dragon dropped from nowhere and swallowed Malfoy in one gulp. The dragon landed on the lawn, wings spread, absolutely blinding in the sunlight. It was a creature as none had ever seen; each scale glowed as if made of diamond but with a strange purple sheen.

"Harry, now!" Severus shouted.

The younger Guardian snapped out of his trance and raised his wand, speaking the first part of the spell.

~*~Quare sol solis fulsi adeo perspicuus hodie Quare profusum sono carmen suus laetus Quare ventulus amo consensio obvius Quare quoniam diligo. Quare es tumulosus totus respergo per aurum~*~

Severus raised his wand and spoke his part, watching as Voldemort seemed to shrink before them.

~*~ Quare est tepidus per vesper gelu Quare ut puniceus umbra Quare quoniam diligo. Quare operor suus blandior amo sparsum ~*~

When Albus appeared on the stairs, Voldemort shrieked and the Hogwarts staff cheered. He too raised his wand and joined his magic with the Guardians.

~*~ Quare es suus sollicitus relictus parum vulnero vita videor ut res quispiam melior suus mens ~*~

But the most amazing moment was when the dragon lifted its head and began to sing, adding her part to complete the spell. 

~*~ Quare est somnium casa tumulosus tectum torva silva qua rideo risi risum unda Qua quod diligo amo ut fugo ventus gelu Quare quoniam diligo~*~

Voldemort writhed, swore and cursed but he was unable to break the spell. With an almost comical squeak, he imploded and vanished.

Harry turned to look at the dragon, who lowered her head to his level. He realized she could see him and suddenly felt calm again. "Dracie?" he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Latin is translated from google. It's song lyrics from a love song by Douglas B. Green. Let me know if you're curious and I'll see if I can find it online.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry and Severus sat in the tallest tower, watching the dragon fly in lazy circles around the grounds. "That's really Dracie?" Harry asked, looking towards the sunset.

"Yes, she doesn't get out as much as she used to but if I had to guess, I'd say she's trying to get a bad taste out of her mouth."

"She really ate Malfoy then?"

"In that form the animal has more control than the human," Severus replied, watching as the dragon circled closer to the tower. "I called for help when Malfoy appeared as he did and she responded. My guess is she's going to feel rather sick when she turns back."

The tower shook slightly as the dragon landed. "Sev, how does she do it?"

"All Guardians can," Severus replied. "I don't think we ever had a chance to tell you but the Guardians are not human. I'll leave it to Drace to fill in the history, but one day soon you and I can turn and fly together over the castle."

"God damn son of a bitch!" Draciana's voice echoed over the tower. "Get me some floss!"

Severus chuckled and stood. "Would you like an anti-nausea potion as well?"

"That bastard was so covered in creams and oils that he just slid down my throat!" Draciana continued, rinsing her mouth with the water her brother handed her. "That has to be without question the vilest thing I have ever been forced to do in my life. I'm not going to be able to eat for weeks. Where's the mint gel?"

"Drace, I think you're scaring Harry," Severus said.

"Well then why don't you help him back to the dungeons and I'll join you as soon as I get my mouth cleaned out," Draciana snapped. "I am not in the best of moods at the moment."

Harry, who had never heard the normally calm Guardian raise her voice, started shaking as he realized the power she possessed. "Come, let's go," Severus whispered. "She'll be down to see us in a few hours, once she's feeling more herself."

"Oh bugger off," Draciana snapped.  
********************

"What have you done?" two voices yelled behind Snape as he walked calmly back to his dungeons. Harry, who was still invisible, stopped and stood off to one side to watch Severus deal with two irate Gryffindors.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, five points each from Gryffindor for taking that tone with a professor," Severus said smoothly. "I am unaware of any recent actions against your house so I can assure you that I have done nothing. Now if you will excuse me, I plan to use the evening preparing potions that will require parts of your worthless bodies."

"You can't do that, I looked it up," Hermione replied. "The founders placed some sort of enchantment on the school to keep the professors and students from harming one another. So even without Dumbledore you still have to leave us alone."

Severus sighed at the pure idiocy of children. "Miss Granger, I do not care what your readings may have told you. I am quite capable of harming a student if I so choose. It just happens that I've been wanting to try and make a new form of blood replenishing potion and the warm blood of a Gryffindor may just have the power I'm searching for." He smirked. "Of course your other option is more detentions but then you would lose so much of your precious study time. Oh dear what a puzzle."

*Sev, behave* Draciana snapped.

*If I must*

*Tell them to talk with me. I'll be in my office in fifteen minutes*

"I do not have time to waste standing here," Severus said. "If you want answers, go and see Madame Draciana. She'll be in her office by the time you arrive." He turned in a swirl of black robes and walked off down the corridor.

"Bloody prat," Ron whispered.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Severus replied as a door slammed behind him.  
********************

Draciana had barely sat down at her desk when her office door slammed open, admitting two flushed Gryffindors. "Do I need to take points for not knocking?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I do not care if this castle is falling down around us; you are to knock before entering a professor's office. Is that clear?"

"What did you do to us?" Hermione demanded. She slapped her hands down flat on the desk and looked at her professor.

Draciana was impressed, deep down, that the young woman was finally coming out of her shell. However, the Guardian was not one to be intimidated. "Miss Granger, you are walking the fine line of suspension from this school," she snapped in an almost perfect imitation of her brother. "Do not forget your place again."

"Ron and I both had the same nightmare. I want to know what spell you placed on us," Hermione spat. "Neither of us would even think of something that perverted." 

"Did you ever stop to think that what you saw was real?" Draciana asked, looking at the two students. "That maybe you were actually seeing what was happening? My friends at the meeting thought that you were particularly unforgiving of Harry's relationship with Professor Snape. So he worked out a charm that will help you understand things better than you do now. At least that is what he hopes will happen, this spell has been known to backfire in the past. You're the one with the library memorized, Miss Granger, I suggest you start looking. Only you can break this spell. Until you figure it out, you'll be seeing almost everything Harry and Snape do. Consider it part of your punishment."

"But we didn't do anything," Ron protested.

"Didn't you?" asked Draciana. "If you continue to think in that vein then you will be hard pressed indeed to remove the charm that has been placed on you. Now go and join your classmates. Dumbledore is returned and the dark lord is defeated. There's to be a celebration in the Great Hall. I'm sure you don't want to miss it."

"Madame, what about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What about him?"

"Is he all right?"

Draciana looked at the young woman. "By rights I shouldn't answer that question because you have showed him nothing but scorn this year," she said. "However, he lived and will be moving on with his life. Now get out of my sight before I let Professor Snape have you for potions ingredients."  
********************

Harry had fallen asleep not long after he and Severus returned to their quarters. Neither had been aware of how much magical force would be necessary to finally defeat Voldemort. Severus tucked him into bed and went out into the main room for a drink. He froze when he saw the red envelope on his desk. Quickly he cast a silencing spell on the bedroom and then waved his wand at the letter.

** Severus Snape, how dare you corrupt Harry! He is just a boy and you are old enough to be his father! How dare you take such liberties with one under your care! If I hear that Harry has not been returned to his dorm and classmates then I shall come directly to turn you into a crumpet! Then I'll sit and watch as you mold away! I know a charm that will keep you from turning back! The only reason I don't go to the paper with this outrage is I don't want to damage poor Harry's reputation. He's a sensitive boy and you have no right to trifle with him!**

Snape sighed. "Molly Weasley, now why am I not surprised?" He sank down on the sofa and closed his eyes. This was really not what they needed right now. Harry was still upset about his so-called friends and those brats had run to one of the fieriest witches in England. Still, he could always let Draciana deal with her.

*I hear that, what happened now*

*The Gryffindor duo wrote to the boy's mother. Now Molly wants to turn me into pastry and watch me mold to death* Severus snorted. *You can't say she's not original*

*Maybe we should just let Albus deal with them. He's back in his office, twinkling madly and speaking with reporters. I've been put in charge of the feast in the Great Hall. Thanks ever so much for running away*

*You told us to go. You didn't want Harry to see your fit. Anyway he's sound asleep so we wouldn't be any help to you now. Just get the house elves to plan it and go to sleep. We'll need all the rest we can manage over the next few days. Harry wants to try out his wings*

*Oh Merlin, I didn't think of that. Fine, but I think you're going to be the one flying with him. I'm not taking to the air again for a while. I don't want any more slick meals*

Severus laughed out loud at that one. *I don't mind a bit but you're going to have to explain everything to him. That's your normal class anyway. I think I'm going to join Harry in our bed for a much needed nap*

*You do that. I'll be down later to talk with you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do*

*Oh that leaves us with a nice long list* Snape snorted.  
********************

Harry slowly became aware of a warm, familiar weight behind him and smiled sleepily. He cast his mind out and realized that there were spells wrapped around the rooms to keep everyone, including the headmaster out. Severus must have been feeling the same way Harry was, wanting to be left alone.

The younger Guardian smiled and rolled over slowly so he was facing his bonded. Severus looked much more relaxed when he was asleep. Harry realized that he had an advantage here and shifted so he was under the covers, out of Sev's arms.

"Harry," Severus whispered a few moments later, warm heat around his cock waking him up. "What are you doing? We should be resting. Oh Merlin."

Harry smiled and licked that spot again. He was rewarded with a moan and Sev's hips thrusting forward. He released the throbbing cock and slid up his bonded's body. "Now that you're awake we can have some fun."

"Brat," Severus said. He pulled Harry against him and rolled so he was on his back, looking up into clear, green eyes. "I know just what I'm going to do to you. Oh not with you because this is your time. I'm going to lick every inch of your body until you scream for mercy. Then I'm going to take you in my mouth and suck until you're at the edge and then stop. And then, only then will I sink into your hot body and take us both over the edge together."

Harry moaned and thrust against Severus, trying to get him to do something. "Please, Sev, please just take me. No waiting."

"Now that wouldn't do," Severus replied, rolling them so Harry was against the mattress and he was on top. "Since you decided to play rather than sleep, I think it only fair that you be rewarded in just the right manner. Besides, we have hours and no one will be disturbing us any time soon. The wizarding world will just have to deal with the absence of its savior."

"Please Sev, just do something," Harry begged, trying to pull the older man down for a kiss.

Severus smirked and leaned down towards Harry. "For now, you're mine."  
********************

Hermione awoke with a start and lay in her bed shaking for several minutes. While the scenes she was dreaming were hot they were also disturbing and something had to be done about it. She was positive that Snape and Draciana were abusing Harry in some way, that potion Snape put in Harry's tea had to be the answer. All she had to do was get a hold of it somehow and show Dumbledore.

Smiling she dressed and went to find Ron. Harry had left his cloak and map with him before all this weirdness started incase he didn't survive the war. That was all they needed to sneak into the dungeons and save Harry.  
********************

"Sour sherbet balls," Draciana said and walked up the staircase to Dumbledore's office. He sat behind his desk in as blinding a robe as she had seen, smiling. "Ah, Draciana, come in, tea?"

"Thank you," she replied. "I assume the wards have transferred back completely? I know I'm no longer holding them and Severus felt something odd last night."

"Yes, yes my dear, the founders completed everything before I retired last night," said Albus. "They really are amazing and I'm so happy they're willing to keep talking with me. But on to more serious business, I see we are missing one of our students."

Draciana coughed. "I imagine you're referring to young Mr. Malfoy. I'm afraid I swallowed him at the battle," she said. "I wasn't planning on it but he was so slippery that he just slid down my throat. It was most distasteful I can assure you."

"That leaves us in a bit of a dilemma then as Mr. Malfoy has been inquiring where his son is," Albus said. "I suppose I shall have to tell him that Draco fell during the final battle while supporting Voldemort. I imagine you noticed that the castle let the death eaters go once their master was dead."

"Yes and I wish it had not," Draciana said. "As they are guilty of assaulting you and McGonagall. I had planned to turn them over to Kingsley once everything died down, but now I suppose we'll have to get them some other way. I can't say I regret Draco Malfoy's death other than the horrible stomach ache I suffered all that night."

"Now, now we mustn't judge him too harshly, after all, he's a product of his environment the same as you. I must speak with you about young Harry and what your plans are," Albus continued. "Would it be possible for me to meet with you and Severus later this week to discuss his schooling?"  
********************

The door to the potions room was open. Hermione smiled as she walked across the floor to the desk and sat down in Snape's chair. She wasn't sure exactly where he would keep such a potion but figured she had to start somewhere and his classroom seemed to be the best place. As it was an official school holiday because the dark lord was defeated, Hermione was prepared to wait all day for either Snape or Draciana to lead her to the potion she was looking for. Then it was up to Dumbledore's office and Harry would be safe.


	15. Chapter 15

Draciana looked up as Coal flew into her office. She listened to what her brother's Catton had to say and sighed. It seemed that Hermione Granger was determined to commit suicide by Severus Snape. Thanking the Catton she left and walked down to the potions lab. "Miss Granger," she said, stopping just inside the door. "I can tell you right now that remaining quiet will do you no good, I know you're here."

"I'm going to save Harry," said a voice from the back of the room. "I know you're controlling him with a potion. I saw him do it."

"You mean the magical supplement that Professor Snape added to Harry's tea that day." Draciana swore softly in her head. "I believe I told you at one point that Harry is no longer human. He needs that potion once a week to remain healthy. Otherwise it does no harm or change to his system. I take it myself if you would like a sample to test."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I'll ignore your tone for a moment," Draciana sighed. "As I cannot take you to see Harry at the moment, I believe your only choice is to trust me. Unless you want Professor Snape to catch you here? I can only protect you for so long from your own foolishness."

"It's called friendship, or have you never heard of the term before?" Hermione's voice asked.

Draciana shook her head at the folly of youth. "Then I leave you holding your fate in your own hands," she said. "I wish you the best of luck with Professor Snape. I believe you'll find he's less agreeable than I am."

She turned and left the room, walking back towards her office. *Sev, Granger is hiding under Harry's cloak in your classroom. She's still determined to prove that we're harming Harry*

*Bugger. Why don't you come and talk with Harry and I'll take care of the Gryffindor shadow. We can't have her hanging around forever. Harry wants to try flying as soon as possible*

*He needs to learn our history and of the Cattons before he can do that* Draciana said. She turned and vanished into a hidden corridor the castle opened for her. *I'll start those lessons today. That should be enough of a distraction for Harry*

*Yes, I believe you have something there*  
********************

Hermione jumped as the door to the lab slammed open and Snape strode in, robes billowing out behind him, muttering to himself. She wondered briefly if Madame Draciana had somehow told him she was hiding in the classroom but dismissed the thought. She'd watched the Defense professor return to her office.

"Now where did I leave that recipe?" Snape wondered aloud, digging into his desk. "Oh yes, I left it in the back of the storeroom where none of the brats would find it." He stood and swept towards the door at the rear of his classroom. Hermione spared a thought that it was a pity he covered his body with all those robes before stopping in shock and just managing to get out of his way.

"Who would ever guess that a Slytherin could best the Gryffindor golden boy," Snape sneered, holding a bottle up to a torch. "He doesn't even realize the danger he's truly in. Even with the dark lord gone, Potter still has enemies. Oh how sweet it will be once I can show my true self to the world once more."

Hermione gaped at the man in front of her. She almost expected him to start cackling over one of his cauldrons next. She had been right, Harry was in danger and he was under some kind of drug influence. She had to get that vial from Snape and take it to the Headmaster. It was the only way to save Harry.

"I do need to make some more of this while Potter is busy," Snape continued, not looking around. He put a piece of parchment down on a desk and returned to the storeroom.

The hidden Gryffindor took her chance, crept over and took the paper. She was halfway to the door when she froze and fell to the floor.

"Miss Granger, I do not recall inviting you to join me today," Snape said. He put his wand away and removed the cloak with a flourish. "And yet here you are. Thinking to help poor Harry escape the clutches of his evil potions master. I am amazed that so many consider you to be the smartest witch of your time, you have no common sense at all." He walked to the front of the room and pulled out a book. "Madame Draciana said that you've read the whole of the library and yet you still haven't worked it out. It really is a pity because I know Harry could use some friends his own age. But you've hurt him so badly; I doubt he'll ever forgive you."

Hermione wondered what spell she'd been hit by. She hadn't heard anything but she was unable to move. But she knew it wasn't a spell she knew because it didn't feel right.

"So many rumors go around each year that I'm a vampire," Snape continued, his voice almost purring with sarcasm. "How foolish the students of this school are. Their potions master may not be human but he is not undead. Oh it's a pity that you will never be able to tell anyone about this. I have plans for you and this time there is no one to save you."  
********************  
Harry sat on the sofa reading the book that Draciana brought with her.

No one knows for sure which came first. It's similar to the muggle riddle of the chicken and the egg. There are some Guardians who claim that they have been around for all time and others who say they evolved from the dragons. One thing is certain, the Cattons came later.

The first Guardian of Light was Merriliandus. He worked with some of the wilder dragons of Europe and, in time, gained their trust and learned their lore. One day while he was studying in a cavern he came across a spell that would allow him to assume the form of a dragon for a period of time. However he needed dragon's blood to do this. Merri spoke with the ice dragon whose cavern it was and eventually decided that there had to be another way.

He started experimenting with the help of several dragons. The dragons realized that they were dying out and needed a way to change, to evolve, to remain in the world. Merri's plan wasn't so far fetched once all the odds and ends were beaten out of it. He thought to impregnate a witch with a dragon kit and see what would happen. The eldest dragon was against this idea as she knew it would most likely kill the witch and the kit at the same time. Yet Merri found a willing witch for his experiment. Over the next hundred years, the Guardians of Light were born.

In time they realized that they needed a special potion supplement to remain healthy but that was a small problem compared to how they were received by society. Both muggle and magic feared them. The Guardians took to the mountains and hid, not coming out for any reason, save when their dragon kin were in danger.

Then, one day a speaker foretold of twins to be born to one of the clans. Those twins would be the most powerful of their kind. As such they could not be raised in the clan homes. They would have to be raised in the magical community. Otherwise all Guardians would die.

Draciana and Severus were light and darkness. They were elements personified. Every Guardian who set eyes upon them instantly feared them for in those innocent faces rode the death of the Guardians. The twins were abandoned to the care of one Albus Dumbledore. That is where they grew and learned.  
********************

"Dracie, I'm confused," said Harry, looking up from the parchment he was holding. "I'm not a human?"

"You were a human until your birthday," replied Draciana. "Remember I told you that Guardians not born to their powers come into them around their sixteenth birthday? At that time the dragon awakes within you and that is where a great deal of your new powers comes from. We're not sure why some Guardians are born and others created, if you will, it's one of the questions Merri never answered."

"So how do we change to fly?" asked Harry. "I'm tired of hiding; I want to get outside for a while. When can I fly?"

Draciana smiled at the enthusiasm of youth. "You still have lessons to learn," she said. "But I wouldn't be surprised if you can go out once the students are gone for the summer. The Cattons aid in the shift to dragon and you still have to learn their history. But I don't want to cover that until I'm sure you're comfortable with our history."

"How many dragons are Guardians?" Harry asked. "Does Charlie work with any?"

"I would be surprised to learn that Guardians are living as dragons. It's not an easy form to hold for a long period of time," said Draciana. "Sev and I can stay as dragons for a week, but we're the most powerful of our kind. No, I think the Guardians are still in their hidden cities, living a life of contemplation and study while watching over the dragons."

"You've never been around other Guardians?" Harry asked.

"They fear us," Draciana sighed. "Sev and I had tutors here at the castle but we've never been allowed into that world. I'm considered a lore master but I'm a novice compared to those who have the great libraries in the mountains. No, you may be allowed to go and study there for a time, but Sev and I will not. That, I'm sure, has not changed."  
********************

In his office Severus circled the frozen Gryffindor witch. He wouldn't actually do anything that would harm her, although she wouldn't know that. He just wanted to make her leave them alone. Harry had been through so much and he didn't need the added pain of his ex-friends lurking around every turn trying to make him back into their friend. "Miss Granger, you are probably the most naïve woman I have ever met," he purred, his voice dropping past -dangerous' and heading towards -deadly'. "You depend on books for information and never look around to see if the world is different than the printed word. You objected so strongly to my relationship with Mr. Potter. I would think that you of all people would be happy Harry is content. He's finally able to make a choice in the torment his life has been and you have the gall to come along and tell him that he's wrong just because you disagree. I have never had friends, Miss Granger, but it seems to me that you and Mr. Weasley are not Harry's friends."

He walked behind his desk and pulled out a small bowl. Then, with an evil smirk, he walked to Hermione's wrist and took it in his hand. "Blood magic is the most powerful in our world," said he softly, looking at the exposed wrist. "Blood given willingly increases the power of the spell, but a witch with your skill will still give a potent aid." 

Hermione watched as Snape's fingernail seemed to grow into a talon. "Oh yes, Miss Granger, I may not be undead, but I am not a human. You rely so much on those precious books that you never noticed the signs. And now, you shall help me with a very important piece of potions work. How nice of you to visit me."  
********************

"Harry, the Cattons tell me I need to go to the potions classroom," Draciana said. "Will you be okay with these scrolls for a time?"

"Of course, Dracie, this is really interesting."

Draciana smiled and walked through the special passage to Severus' office. She smirked when she saw Hermione Granger on the floor. "Ah, I see you found our little sneak," said she softly. "Did you tell her?"

"No, I haven't had the time," Snape replied, closing the small cut on Hermione's wrist. "She tried to take our special potion's recipe to Dumbledore. Maybe I should've just let her go. The old coot could've straightened her out."

"That's true, but this is so much more effective, because she has a real reason to see Dumbledore now," replied Draciana. She knelt down. "Miss Granger, I did warn you. When you see the headmaster, you may tell him of these encounters and I suggest you listen to what he tells you. It is obvious you do not wish to listen to me."

"Shall we just leave her here?" Severus asked. "The spell will wear off in fifteen minutes and she can leave under her own power."

"Why not float her out into the classroom and then we'll know your papers are safe," Draciana replied. "Then I suppose we just have to wait until we get called to yet another meeting with Dumbledore."  
********************

Hermione stumbled through the corridors, shocked and scared. Snape had some of her blood. His fingers had become talons. He wasn't a human. Her mind kept returning to the fact that Snape had cut her wrist and taken her blood. Normally when Hermione was in trouble she went to the library but this time her feet took her to the headmaster's office. She needed help.  
********************

Harry looked up as Severus entered their rooms. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Miss Granger decided to hide in my classroom to catch me and save you," replied Severus. "I dislike being cruel to the students but I was forced to physically intimidate her."

"Sev, you've warned her often enough," Harry said. "She's convinced I'm under some sort of spell and you're hurting me. I can't believe they're still doing this. Why won't they leave us alone?"

Snape sank down onto the sofa. "Because they're convinced of an idea," he sighed. "And it seems that nothing short of murder will change their minds."

Harry put down the scroll he was reading and climbed onto Severus. "At least we know the truth," he whispered. He shifted so he was straddling his bonded's legs. "I love you."

"I love you too," Severus replied, sliding his hands slowly under Harry's t-shirt and up his sides. Harry let his hands drift to the potions master's waistcoat and started to undo the buttons. At the same time he leaned in for a slow kiss.  
********************

In the headmaster's office, Hermione had just sat down and started to explain exactly what had happened to her when she froze. "They're doing it again," she whispered.

"What's wrong, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

She just stared at him as if focused on something else. With a soft sigh he gently entered her mind to see what she was seeing.  
********************

Severus and Harry were naked by the time they reached their bed. Harry sighed as Severus gently aligned their bodies. "You're the only one who matters anymore," Harry whispered, looking into Sev's black eyes. "You and Dracie are my family now. Take me soaring Sev, please."

"You have yet to earn your wings, but I'll do my best to keep you happy until then," Severus replied, smirking. He leaned down and took Harry's mouth slowly in a tender and loving kiss. Moving so slowly that he could feel Harry's frustration, Severus traced Harry's bottom lip but didn't enter when he opened. Instead Severus used his tongue to lick gently at Harry's lips, caressing them, savoring their taste. He could feel Harry's hands clutching at his sides trying to make him move faster but, this time, Severus refused to hurry. After what felt like an eternity to Harry, Severus finally allowed his tongue to meet and dance with Harry's. But again, the pace was controlled.

Severus eventually broke off the long, slow kiss and gently trailed down to Harry's neck, paying extra attention to the pulse points he passed on the way, and then on down to his chest. "Sev, please," Harry panted, begging.

"All in good time," Snape responded with an almost feral smirk. "Feel what I'm doing, don't fight it." He latched onto Harry's left nipple and gently rubbed it with his tongue.

"Sev!" Harry shrieked, arching off the bed.

With a small laugh, Severus moved over to the other nipple, paying it the same amount of attention. When both were hard points against the tanned chest, Severus moved slowly down towards his goal. Harry groaned when he felt the wicked lips bypass his cock and mouth slowly down this right leg. "Sev, you're killing me," he murmured. "Please, I need you so bad. Please take me now. Please, please."

"Always in such a hurry to meet the future," Severus replied. "Very well, if fast is what you desire, then fast is what you shall have. But we'll try this again. Soon." He leaned up and took Harry's cock to the back of his throat, licking gently. Harry, it seemed, had been telling the truth as he came with a loud groan.

"Such a lack of stamina, Mr. Potter," Severus smirked. "We shall have to see what we can do about that." He took out the potion and prepared Harry gently, slowly, to give him time to recover. But, as Harry was still technically a teen, that didn't take all that long.

Severus pressed home slowly, savoring the feel of Harry all around him. He had never thought that he'd feel such emotions for another; he had figured his life would long be one of isolation shared with his twin. And speaking of his twin, Severus checked his shields to make sure they were still well in place. Only when he could no longer stand the sweet agony did he start thrusting, gently. Harry responded with a moan that shook Severus to the bottom of his soul. He felt, at that moment that was the reason they had bonded. And that thought pushed him over the edge.  
********************

In his office, Albus was shocked, stunned, and slightly turned on. He rallied magnificently. "Fawkes, fetch Draciana at once."


	16. Chapter 16

Draciana glared at the squawking phoenix. "I know you don't like the Cattons you bloody bird," she said. "But if you're going to come bursting into my rooms in the middle of the night than you have to be willing to put up with them. Now what does the headmaster want?"

Muttering to herself, she pulled on her cloak and left the sofa in front of her fireplace. She wasn't sure exactly what the problem was, but figured it had something to do with her brother taking blood from a student that afternoon. She was a little surprised when Diamon landed on her shoulder and insisted on going with her.

"Madame Draciana, this is intolerable!" Dumbledore all but shouted when she walked through the door to his office.

"Albus, let's assume I've been with Harry all day," Draciana replied, sitting down and rubbing her head. "And trying to deal with a student who is trying to get herself killed. Also I am not a mind reader, so please tell me which intolerable act you happen to be referring to this time so we can take care of it."

"You forget your place, young lady!"

She looked up at him. "If all you want to do is yell at me, then leave it for another time. I have a headache and I'm still not recovered from the final battle. Either tell me what you want of me or I'm going back to my rooms."

"How is it that a student is able to see what your twin is doing to Harry?" Albus demanded.

"Do you mean Miss Granger or the youngest Weasley boy?" Draciana asked calmly. "That's a punishment for their abysmal behavior towards not only Sev but Harry as well. But don't look at me; the Cattons are the ones who put it in place. They'll remove it when they want; there's nothing I can do."

"And what about this?" he pointed to Hermione's arm. "What happened there?"

Draciana tried not to smile. "Ah, that would be my brother dealing with a snooping know-it-all who will not stop harassing his bonded," she said. "And strengthening the school wards at the same time."

"You think you have an answer to everything." Hermione jumped up. "What about that potion Snape added to Harry's tea? Headmaster, they're controlling Harry!"

"Albus, you know Sev and I have to take supplements once a week," Draciana sighed. "Miss Granger here unfortunately saw Sev add it to Harry's tea and has now fixed it in her mind that we're evil gits who are controlling his every action. It has gone as far as breaking into her professor's offices and hiding to catch them."

"Miss Granger, I have spoken with Harry recently and can assure you that he is quite happy," Albus said. "He's working on a special project of his own and will not be returning to school. And I believe I see exactly what's happening here. You may return to your dorm. I advise you to stay away from the potions rooms unless you have lessons as I do not know exactly what might happen if you do not."

Hermione stood up. "You're the headmaster and you're just going to ignore this?" she demanded. "I don't believe this!"

"There is nothing I can do as Harry no longer falls under my protection," Albus replied. "And you would do well to remember exactly to whom you speak. I advise you to go to the library and look in the book on Guardians and all should become clear to you."

"If they do not, and you are willing to listen to me," Draciana added. "I shall be in my office on Monday and you may come to me with any questions you might have. As to your blood, it shall be used only in a special potion for the wards of Hogwarts itself. Sev was just having some fun."

"Fun?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yes, it's something most people experience at least once in their lives," Draciana replied. "That is, if they don't spend their lives with their noses in books."

Albus coughed. "As I believe you did for many years, Draciana."

"Well, I did say most people, Albus."

"We still have the small matter of those visions to deal with," Albus said. "I'm afraid I must insist the spell is removed immediately. It is inappropriate for a student to view such activities."

"I told you there's nothing I can do about that," Draciana sighed. "I don't know what the Cattons will do and I don't know when they'll remove this spell. One of the males placed it and that puts it well outside my power level to remove. He's here, if you want to ask him yourself, but I'm fairly sure I know what the answer will be."

The headmaster looked around the office. "Where, exactly?"

"On the window next to the silver things," Draciana replied.

"That really doesn't help."

"You're fault, not mine," she replied. "Fine, next to the silver chimney thing shooting out smoke rings."

"You could also tell me whom I'm addressing?"

"His name is Diamon; and you'll remember your lessons on the Cattons," Draciana said. "About color and name; and what I look like when I shift."

"Ah yes." Albus cleared his throat. "Sir Diamon, would you please consider removing the spell you placed on young Miss Granger? She doesn't fully understand all the issues at hand and may have inadvertently insulted you. I'm sure that she is sorry about the transgressions and will not do anything of the kind again."

Diamon arched his back and fluffed his wings. Draciana smiled as she watched him fly across the room and land on a table next to Hermione, who looked lost for the first time in her Hogwarts' career. He sniffed at her hand and then her mouth and sneezed.

"He says that she is not sorry at all," Draciana said after a minute or two of conversation with the white Catton. "But he says he'll remove the enchantment if she swears to not go near Sev or Harry again unless they invite her to."

"Headmaster, I really must protest," Hermione said. "Harry's in trouble, I just know it. It seems I'm the only one willing to help him. I can't promise anything of the kind. He needs someone to help him."

Draciana crossed the office and looked into Hermione's eyes. She allowed her own to shift to dragon form and watched as the young girl stepped back. "Do you really think a child like you is a match for us?" she hissed. "Then you are more foolish than I thought."

"Draciana!" Albus snapped. "That will do."

She turned and bowed. "I leave this one in your hands, Albus," Draciana said. "As it stands, there is nothing more that I can do. I bid you good evening."


	17. Chapter 17

BOY WHO LIVES HELD PRISONER AND TORTURED?  
An anonymous letter reveals that the two-time hero of the wizarding world is being held captive against his will by two of his professors at Hogwarts School. Year mates confirm that Harry Potter, age 16, vanished about 2/3 of the way through the school year. His dorm mates state that since returning for their sixth year, Mr. Potter never slept in the dorms. They did not know where he was during the nights. It is possible that even then he was under the control of his professors.

Hermione Granger, best friend and also sixteen, states that she saw Professor Severus Snape (ex-death eater, potions master) pour an unknown substance into a cup of tea that Harry later drank. She also stated that it appears Mr. Potter has been coerced into a sexual relationship with Snape as they were observed kissing. Relationships between students and professors are forbidden at Hogwarts.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore could not be reached for comment but it is believed...... 

 

Draciana snarled as she read the rest of the article. It was obviously well past time to take Miss Granger to task. While it was harder for Draciana to transform indoors because of the size restrictions, it was by no means impossible. With a grim smile she sent the Cattons on a few errands. She really didn't want to disobey Albus and cause him any more trouble over this incident, but Draciana would not have her brother of Harry harmed in any way, and than included his former friends and their big mouths.  
********************

Severus and Harry had spent the morning in bed and had no idea about the article that was even now circulating through the Great Hall. It was only after they awoke from several sharp claw pokes that they were aware anything was wrong.

"Ah, it seems my sister requires our presence at breakfast," Severus commented, looking at Ebony. "Do you feel up to facing the students?"

"Not really," Harry replied. "But that shouldn't be a problem. I'll just go invisible and no one will see me."

"Except Drace," Severus smirked. "Very well, I wonder exactly what's stirred her up this time."  
********************

The Great Hall took a couple of minutes to hush when Dumbledore stood and raised his hands for attention. But even he was shocked when the main doors blew open and Draciana strode into the room, followed by Severus. No one sitting in the hall could recall seeing either professor so upset and some first years started crying as the Guardians passed. "Albus, it is our turn to speak," Draciana called, her cold voice echoing off the stone walls. "It is time to end this farce before someone is harmed."

Almost simultaneously the doors slammed shut and the tables and benches vanished. "All here shall see us for what we are."

"Draciana," Albus started, looking out at the students who were picking themselves up from the floor. "You both can't, not inside." He wouldn't admit it, but even he was a little afraid of the power he could feel in the room. It made Albus feel like an eleven year old again and it wasn't a feeling he enjoyed. He knew full well there was nothing he could really do to save anyone if the Guardians truly wanted to do them harm.

"Do not presume to tell me what I can and cannot do," she replied. "The article in the paper was the absolute last; I will accept no more torment for the youngling in my care."

A few students had seen Dumbledore mad and shuddered when they realized how much more powerful their defense teacher was.

"Those of you fourth year and above should recognize the term Guardian of Light," Draciana said, spinning to face the now stunned students. "Behold two of the most powerful in history."

"Rubbish," a voice replied. "I checked the library and the books all say the Guardians have died out."

Draciana and Severus' robes billowed around them and with a soft slithering sound transformed into dragons. The iridescent white/purple remained in the front of the room while the pure black picked up two struggling students in his talons.

"Madame Draciana, I forbid you eating any more of my students," Albus said firmly, not quelling under the icy gaze of the dragon. "I must insist you allow me to deal with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley."

"Headmaster, help!" Hermione screamed as Severus handed Ron to Draciana.

"Draciana, Severus, this really has gone too far," Albus snapped. "You cannot treat students in such an appalling manner."

The white dragon put Ron down and turned back into her human form. "This went too far when you allowed the youngling to be harassed by those he considered friends," she snapped. "You know full well he's happy for the first time in his life. It is appalling that he is not left alone. If this is what it takes, then we shall do it."

Albus looked at the struggling Gryffindors for a moment. "Nevertheless I cannot allow you to eat them," he said. "Think about what their families would say."

"Then you will guarantee they will not bother us again," Draciana said. "And there will be no more interviews with the press! If there is a single transgression after today then we will deal with them, personally."

Severus swung his head around and fixed the headmaster with a penetrating gaze, no doubt reminding him of what happened between him and the Marauders.

"You have my word that this problem shall be dealt with immediately," Albus said. "If Miss Granger then chooses to continue her actions then you have my full permission to deal with her in a manner of your own choosing."

"The Cattons say you do not lie," Draciana said. "We shall take you at your word this time. Severus, put her down and shift. I shall be penning a reply to the Daily Prophet this afternoon. If you would be so kind as to deal with the letters that will no doubt be arriving?" The Guardians bowed to the headmaster and left the Great Hall.  
********************

Harry couldn't stop laughing. First at the looks on the students' faces when Sev and Dracie transformed and again when Albus told the dragons they couldn't eat any more students. He supposed he should feel bad for Hermione and Ron but somehow he just couldn't; since they wouldn't leave him alone otherwise, and that's really all he wanted. He felt curiously free and finally in control of his powers. And he realized it was a huge step forward in his new life.  
********************

"Would you really have eaten them?" he asked Severus that night. They were lying on their bed, Harry studying a scroll and Severus marking student essays.

"It would've been Dracie's choice and I know she's felt ill since she swallowed Malfoy by mistake," Severus replied. He snorted and corrected a sentence. "But no one else in the school knows this and so I believe I threats shall leave a rather permanent impression."

"You've probably scarred them for life," Harry snickered. "Turning into dragons in the Great Hall; the students know you're not human now. Can you imagine the new rumors? It's almost enough to make me want to return to class."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Really, Mr. Potter?" he purred. "And do you wish none of this had happened?"

All the papers and ink flew out of the room. Harry pounced on Severus and pinned him down. "At the start of this year if anyone asked if I wanted to be bound to my potions master, my answer would've been no," he said. "But if I had to do anything different, I would've chosen to be with you much sooner."

"You do realize we shall have centuries together," Severus said. "Guardians live even longer than wizards."

"My, whatever will we do with the time?" Harry asked innocently.'

"I think we can find something to occupy ourselves," Severus replied in his velvet tone. He shifted and rolled so Harry was on his back with his bonded lying over him. "Shall we put in some practice?"

"You read my mind, Sev," Harry smiled. "You know nothing else matters to me but you and Dracie.

With a soft smile Severus leaned down and took Harry's mouth in a soft, gentle kiss. Harry's hands caressed and rubbed up and down Severus' back before running around to unbutton the black shirt. Severus moaned into Harry's mouth and pulled back. "Imp," he whispered hotly. "Just lie back and enjoy."

"Sev," Harry replied, his head tossing on the pillow as long, nimble fingers danced over his chest and stomach. "Please, Sev, now please!"

"Oh no, Harry, tonight is going to be slow," Severus replied, licking and nipping down his bonded's neck. "We're going to move at such a pace as to drive us both mad. Tonight our life together will truly begin."  
********************

Draciana spent the night digging through her books and scrolls for her own composition on the Cattons. As one who aided with their birth and growth she was considered an expert. The Cattons had granted her permission to teach Harry their history so he could begin to prepare for his first transformation. It told Draciana Harry had reached his full potential and embraced the power there. She wasn't sure exactly what had happened to settle Harry down, but Draciana suspected it was the events of the past month or so. With a sigh she looked over at her Cattons for conformation everything was quiet and kept digging.  
********************

Harry lay naked on the bed and watched as Severus stripped off his slacks, socks and pants. He tried to master the intense emotions rushing through his body. He could feel something in him reaching for Severus and it scared him. He told his bonded about it.

"It's just a finalization of our bond," Severus replied lying back down with Harry. "Your powers are reaching out for mine, wanting to join. It seems you've finally stopped fighting with your new abilities."

Harry reached over and started caressing Severus' hip. "I realized there's too much fighting in this world after dealing with Voldemort and then Ron and Hermione," he said softly. "I didn't want to keep fighting with myself."

"That's an exceptionally," Severus took a deep, steadying breath, "mature attitude. I'm impressed"

"I'm ready," Harry replied. He pressed his body against Severus. "I want you so badly, please Sev, please."

"Keep that up and tonight will be over before we really have a chance to begin," Severus gasped. He rolled over so Harry was back under him. "You're my imp, aren't you?"

"Yes, always, forever," Harry gasped. "Just move, please!"

Severus chuckled and reached for the small vial of potion. Harry shifted under him with a low moan and Severus was forced to take another deep breath. "You are so impatient," he said softly. "And you feel so good against me. I can't wait to be buried deep within you, to feel your pulse and to take you soaring."  
********************

Draciana was prepared for the next morning when reporters would be flocking to the school in response to the letter she had written. In it she had pulled out all the stops and was particularly proud of the result.

***To the Minister of Magic and the Magical Community; I bid you good-day. I am Madame Draciana le mansa Snape Guardian of Light and Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In regards to the article printed in this morning's Daily Prophet I wish to have a few words. The young man known as Harry Potter has become a Guardian of Light and, as such, is in specialized training to assume his positing within the world. Two of his former friends have taken severe exception to this and contacted your paper with unfounded accusations against myself and my brother, Severus le danma Snape. 

In no way has young Harry been harmed. He is free to leave the school any time he chooses; however, based on his treatment by not only the wizarding world in general, but those he considered to be his friends, he has decided to remain in the dungeons for the time being. As one who can command it, I tell you to leave us alone. Anyone who wishes to question the fact that there are two fully trained Guardians of Light living at Hogwarts School may come upon the morrow. We shall address the issue upon the front lawn. **

Severus and Draciana watched as people flocked up the walk. They stood with their robes flapping in the soft breeze until everyone was within hearing range. "People of the wizarding world, the Guardians have returned!" Draciana called. She glanced at Severus and they both transformed to their full size. Several wizards stopped short when two large dragons appeared on the steps. The highlight of the morning, however, was Severus snapping at Rita Skeeter as she ran down the path, screaming bloody murder.  
********************

Draciana was still laughing when she joined Harry during her study period. She brought him a small book bound in blue leather with silver script on the front. She told him the book would explain about the Cattons and help him with his transformations. Harry was instructed to read the book carefully and to ask any questions he had because the transformation was very difficult the first time.  
********************

***A Cattons' color is more significant than many realize. Regular wizarding texts speculate that the color of a Catton depends on the month in which they are born and the environment in which they are raised. Nothing could possibly be further from the truth. The color of a Catton symbolizes nothing less than the amount or strength of power they can command. Starting in the paler ranges such as pink or pastels, the color and power grows until black and finally white are reached. However, white is the rarest and most powerful of all colors.

In regards to their relationship to Guardians, the Cattons are not only considered to be familiars, they can augment a Guardian's power and also protect them. Many arguments exists as to which is the rarer species; many say Cattons and some say Guardians. It is the author's opinion that both have chosen to remove themselves from public view and no accurate numbers are available.

The history of the Cattons is confused and spotty at best. Not even Merriliandus was sure where these obviously cat/dragon crosses came from. They appeared roughly the same time as the first Guardians. The author believes that the dragons who disagreed with Merriliandus' experimentation performed some of their own cross-breeding to create a creature who could aid and guide the newly born Guardians.

When a Guardian's powers stabilize anywhere between six months to a year after their first appearance, the Cattons will grant will grant either the youngling's bonded or instructor permission to teach their history. Once all questions are answered and no doubt remains, the youngling is taught exactly how the transformation works and then is allowed to try it. This is extremely dangerous and should never be attempted before all powers have stabilized. The Cattons are the ones to make this determination and not a Guardian.

For more information on the Cattons or transformations, the author may be contacted by owl.***

Harry was amazed at the amount of information in the small book he was reading. For example, it seemed his two Cattlings would be fairly powerful when they grew up as their red and yellow coats were deep and richly colored. He wasn't too surprised as he cold feel the extent of his own powers and he was fairly powerful. He doubted, however, that he would ever be more powerful than Sev or Dracie. He was a little concerned about how the text talked about transforming into a dragon, but eventually figured he'd have a lot of help before he tried it.

He wasn't aware of how long he'd been reading until the door opened and Severus walked in. The potions master looked as if he'd had a long day and could really use some time off. "Are you all right, Sev?" Harry asked, laying the book down.

"Dracie and I chased off some reporters as you no doubt know," Severus replied, sinking into his chair. "However the Guardian council has contacted us to complain about revealing ourselves to the wizarding world. They are not happy at all."

"What's wrong with what you did?" Harry asked.

"I told you, back before we bonded, that Guardians tend to hide away from the wizarding world," Severus replied with a sigh. He summoned a drink. "The council is worried that Dracie and I will be tempted to attempt to rule the world, much as the late unlamented dark lord did. Their fears are unfounded in our case of course, but I know some Guardians have tried to do so in the past."

Harry was watching Severus with his mouth open. He'd never seen his bonded use his powers for anything before. "What's going to happen?" he finally asked.

"I'm sure they'll want us to come and appear before them," Severus said. "Drace is handling the details as she is a lore master and, as such, outranks me in these matters. If we do go, you'll have a chance to study with some other masters and learn more about your new people."

"You aren't going to get in trouble are you?"

"They won't harm us, if that's what you're worried about. Drace and I are more powerful than the entire council, but we pretend not to be," Severus smirked. "We'll probably be forced into hiding and Drace won't like that. But enough of my problems, I see my sister's book next to you. Have you been reading it today?"

"Dracie wrote this?" Harry exclaimed. "She didn't mention that!"

"She tends not to. But as a lore master, she has every right to publish her observations, even if no one but Guardians will read the words," Severus said. "Do you have any questions?"

"None that can't wait until tomorrow; you need to go to bed."

Severus smirked. "Yes mother."  
********************

Hermione and Ron were sitting by the lake when she squealed suddenly. "Ron, look, it's Harry!"

"Yeah, with the bats," Ron replied, looking over. "Hermione, wait."

The young witch had jumped up and started running over the lawn. Draciana saw her coming and sighed. "Sev, you go ahead with Harry. I'll stay here and watch." She transformed to her full size and lay down with a yawn to show off every single fang.

Hermione skidded to a stop and paused, unsure of what to do. Ron finally caught up and grabbed her arm. "We're not supposed to be near them, remember?" he whispered, watching the white dragon carefully. "They could still eat us."

"Ron, they couldn't."

"You heard the headmaster," Ron replied. "Come on, we'll talk to Harry soon."

And from his tower window, the headmaster watched with a fond smile as a black dragon took to the air followed by one who was emerald green.


End file.
